Lost Before the Dawn
by Sara Moon
Summary: “Let me never, ever wake again…tonight, we’ll fly so far away we’ll be lost before the dawn…”  Mai x Naru pairing Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Second story in my trilogy series! Sequel is "The Depth od Dawning" and the first story is "The Darkest Dawn"

Lost Before the Dawn

"_Let me never, ever wake again…tonight, we'll fly so far away we'll be lost before the dawn…"_

He looked at the girl before him with a listless expression. She had been crying earlier that day, most likely it was his fault. He knew that he should have tried to bite his tongue on that one; but that was just not in his nature.

Now here before him was the same girl, yet her skin was an unsightly pale color and he could see her body shaking slightly. She was lying on the floor with her face shifted slightly to the side. Her breathing was heavy and shallow; he could see the rise and fall of her back with every labored breath. It took a moment for it to register in his brain what he was seeing, or more that his brain was refusing to process the information set before him. From her body flowed a deep crimson liquid. As he looked closer the familiar color stained her legs that slipped out from a simple white dress that was faintly stained in the same color. He could see now that blood was present on almost every visible part of her body. He cringed and balled his fists so tightly that blood threatened to fall from his own palms. What was going on here?

"Mai?" His usually cool, confident, and unwavering voice seemed meek as it echoed through the large room. With a swift step forward he made his way to the fallen girl only to be stopped short by an invisible wall. He ground his teeth and slammed angrily against the barrier with his fist. "Damn!" He cursed as he moved and gently followed the perimeter of the restraint with an extended hand.

Much to his frustration the barrier extended completely around the girl allowing no access point for recovery. The barrier could not even be penetrated from above, which a pen from his suit coat pocket confirmed. Before he could take further action he heard the tell tale sounds of an approaching person. He turned his head hurriedly towards the entry way that he had just passed through moments before in time to catch the eye of a very out of breath and worried looking Miko.

"Naru!" She screamed as she collided with the wooden door frame. "Mai is missing and she was acting really strange the last time any of us saw her! We have to look for her."

The young boy's face remained that of a restrained professional but just under the surface he was frantically trying to calm his nerves and keep his composure.

"I know." He said with his normal cool demeanor. "I just found her" he said as he side stepped out of the way to provide the older women with a clear view of what he had just surveyed. He watched as her eyes widened and tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. Her hand rushed to cover her mouth as she stumbled forward towards the boy.

"Mai! Oh dear…, what happened?" She stuttered softly as she approached. "Naru we have to call an ambulance, now! She is bleeding!" She rushed forward but she only made it a few steps before she too was stopped dead in her tracks by the invisible wall. "What the hell is this!" She screamed as she hit at it angrily with the open palms of her hands and turned a tear stricken face to look imploringly at Naru.

"It is a barrier." He stated rather matter-of-factly. "It extends all the way around and even covers the top, there is no way in."

"A barrier!" The shocked women cried and turned her attention back to the fallen girl. It looked as though she was in pain as she could see Mai's body slightly tremble. Her raspy breathing was the only other sound that was audible besides her own quickened breathing. From the looks of the coagulated blood that stained the floor and her body, the injuries must have not happened recently. Unfortunately, Ayako could clearly see bright red liquid staining over the much darker thick blood that was already present. The bleeding had not stopped.

"Get everyone in here now." Naru's cold voice broke her from her observations. She turned her attention back to the younger boy and quickly dashed for the door to find the rest of the SPR team. Once the Miko had left the room and he confirmed her rushed footsteps could no longer be heard, he approached the barrier and placed his hand against it resting his forehead just above the place where his fingers touched. "Hold on Mai…we will get to you. I only hope one of the others can do something, I have already tried…" he trailed off and tensed as he pushed harder against the barrier, but even his power was no match for the barrier. "Damn…" he cursed as he pushed away from the wall and looked helplessly at the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter! A big thanks to MimoriFanForever for being my first reviewer (in more ways than one .) and please enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Ghost Hunt...though I wish I did .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naru!" an angry Bou-san yelled in frustration "we have done everything we can think of and none of us have even come close to breaking that thing! What the hell kind of barrier is that!?"

It had been a little over an hour since every one came rushing into the large room and looked upon their fallen comrade. They had tried every possible method of trying to break through the barrier with no avail. They were running out of time and everyone knew it. When they all fell silent trying to think of what to try next the suffering of the girl on the floor could be heard.

"We have to do something soon or else Mai is going to die…" John's voice was trembling. "I don't know how much longer she can hold on."

"We have nothing! How the hell are we supposed to help her when we can't even get to her!?" Ayako yelled.

"We have tried all that we know of to break that barrier, and yet we have obviously not succeeded. It will take us time to research or even gain a clue about what is behind this or how to break it." Masako added grimly.

"We don't have that kind of time!" Bou-san yelled angrily. Naru stared blankly at the barrier. He was taking in the argument taking place around him, but his mind was more focused on the condition of his assistant. Her skin was even paler than it had been when he first came across her if that was even possible.

"Naru…" A soft voice echoed through the room. All words that had been spoken were soon silenced and it seemed as if everyone held their breath in their chest. Naru's eyes widened as he saw Mai looking up at him with a semi opened eye. "Naru…" the girl repeated softly. His shocked expression that had just been present on his face soon disappeared and his mask was firmly in place before any one could notice that it had been displaced by the sudden intrusion of the girl's voice.

"Mai…" he responded calmly as if he were merely responding to her in the office. All eyes were focused on the now developing interaction between Naru and Mai. The young boss stepped a few feet forward so that he was as close to the girl as he possibly could be. It was hard to tell through the stains of blood, but Mai was awake and her visible eye was glazed and wet with shed tears.

The girl took a breath and the labored wheeze caught every ones attention. "You won't find what you are looking for…there." She finished and stared at her boss in the eye.

He studied her closely. Was she trying to help them figure out how to help her? "What do you mean?" He questioned coldly. He was fighting the urge to say fuck it to his expressionless demeanor and pound against the wall that kept him from her and demand to know what the hell was going on and how he could kick the shit out of it so he could reach her and hold her close.

She hesitated. Mai was having second thoughts about telling her beloved yet annoying boss the information she knew. He was always insulting her intelligence or lack there of as it be, but she was not as ignorant as she lead everyone to believe. She merely pretended not to know…played dumb with her boss and chose not to tell him what she had learned about him and his past from her post cognition dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I love hearing from readers on what they thought! Suggestions, comments, dislikes even are welcome! Spoiler warning for all chapters after this one!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next part and it is a little bit longer this time! Thank you so much for reading, please enjoy! Spoilers! Still don't own anything...

Also, I know it is a bit confusing right now but just stick with it and you will find out what is going on with the case, the plot, and all that good stuff! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You won't find…what you are looking for." She choked out again. She had intended to never tell Naru what she knew. But looking at her current situation she decided that it might be best to say it now, or to never be able to tell him ever again. She knew she was in trouble, but death did not really scare her as much as it probably should have. Her body had long since gone cold. She could see the blood pooled around her and was thankful that her body and mind had gone numb from the shock some time ago.

"I heard you the first time, now tell me something relevant." Mai coughed and his companions gasped at his response but said nothing. He did not break eye contact with the girl even once even though she looked as if she were in thought.

"This…does not have to do with my current situation."

"Then what good is it?" Naru folded his arms over his chest frustrated at where this was leading. "If you are unaware let me inform you" he took a breath "you are dying and if we don't figure out how to get you out from that barrier and to a hospital soon you will die."

"I know…" Mai's gaze lowered to the floor, it hurt to actually hear that she might die. She didn't want to leave yet, she wanted to stay with Naru and be by his side. Maybe eventually her love would be realized and returned. What a hopeless dream that is, especially when dead she thought drearily. "That is why I want to tell you…no matter what."

"What is it?" Naru's brow raised in confusion. What was so important that Mai felt that she needed to waste her precious breath telling?

"I am not as ignorant as you think I am. I know…a lot. And I know you will not find what you are looking for…you are only wasting your time…with those vacations of yours and that map therapy." Her voice was so soft that one would have to strain their ears to hear. Lin showed the most apparent shock at the words that were muttered, though if anyone were able to see clearly to the young boy's face they would have noticed that he was exhibiting the most stunned expression of them all.

"Mai…" Naru was cut off before he could even begin to answer to her revelation, though he may have been too stunned to say anything anyway.

"Give me that book of maps you brought with you…the one…with the blue cover." She struggled to say. "Bring me a marker as well." Naru hesitated, not really knowing what he should do. Could she seriously be talking about that? Did she really know?

"Lin" the boy never took his gaze off the girl "head back to the base and grab that map book and a pen." Without response Lin turned and rushed out the door and his rushed footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall.

Mai sighed, she was feeling extremely weak. It was beginning to get harder and harder for her to remain conscious. "You know Naru…" she wheezed, coughing hard as she taxed her lungs to hold on just a bit longer "I planned to never tell you this…"

"Why?" all Naru was was able to stifle out as a response.

"He would never want to see you sad, he really cares for you…even now…he is helping you without you even knowing it, the only way he can. It won't change things if you find him…at least that is what he thinks." She coughed again, fresh blood bubbled up from her mouth and spilled over her lips. "Plus…" she paused, turning her head so that she could clearly stare at Naru with both her eyes "if you found what you were looking for…you would leave me…and that would make me sad. I don't want to be alone again. I want to stay by your side." She finished letting her head tilt back down to its original resting place against the cool wooden floor.

"You know who Naru really is, don't you?" Masako broke the uneasy silence.

"Yes, and I have for some time. I am sorry for being so selfish Naru, I truly am. But I didn't want to loose you."

Lin strode up to Naru with the said blue covered map book and a red sharpie marker. He handed it to the boy and looked down at the struggling girl. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"Give it to me." Mai commanded which only gained her many strange looks.

"What the hell are you saying Mai! Do you realize you are trapped within an impenetrable barrier, how can we hand you the map book if we can't even get close to you!?" Bou-san was starting to loose his patience. He loved the girl like a sister or maybe something more and yet all he could do was stand there and watch as she wasted away.

Mai sighed and seemed to give off the feeling that she knew something that everyone else did not. "I know perfectly well what has happened to me, and about the barrier." She stated flatly. "Trust me…put that book on the floor and slide it over."

Lin glanced over at Naru as he kneeled on the floor and placed the book firmly down. He secured the marker to the cover and gave the book a swift push. They watched as it gracefully slid across the floor and came to a stop against Mai's body.

"But how!?" John was shocked. "What about the barrier?"

Mai laughed, given it was weak and riddled with the horrid wheezing sounds of her stressed lungs; it was a laugh none the less. "This barrier…it was made for you to suffer. Its only purpose is to keep me in and you out. None living objects can pass freely since they can offer me no hope of escape and no possible means for you of entry." Mai moved her hand and moved the book closer to her. She moved her body up so that she was resting herself on shaky elbows looking down at the book that rested in between them. She held the marker in her right hand and with her left she began to flip through the pages. Blood dripped from wounds on her head down to the pages below and her fingertips stained the corners of the pages with the same red liquid.

"Rather than wasting your time with that, why don't you tell us all that you know about this barrier and what happened to you so we may be able to break it and get you the hell out of there?!" Ayako cried; she was disgusted with the situation. The girl obviously knew something they did not yet she was not saying anything.

Mai looked up from the map page she had been examining. "There is nothing you can do, well until I die that is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I know...I am evil. Poor Mai, but I promise it will be an interesting read, so please review and I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! The plot (well, what there is of it) thickens! Please enjoy! Don't own...

Oh wow! a huge thanks to raijutei-no-babylon for your amazing reviews! It made it worth while to write this story because of readers like you! Thank you, thank you! Please keep reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

To my dear kouhai shoujolover22, I thank you deeply for reviewing...again...O.o Look forward to proof reading the ending (well and all my other chapters...again) and tossing ideas at me...since I am already stuck on how to end this story! So, thank you...THANK YOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Until you die!" Bou-san and Ayako exclaimed in almost perfect unison. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" The older man was not even trying to contain his anger any longer.

"It means exactly as it sounds. This barrier will not come down until I am dead." Mai looked back to the page, it was not the right one yet she knew the page was in the book somewhere. "You know…I need to stop breathing and my heart has to stop beating. It will not come down until I take my very last breath and you all suffer from it…that is what it wants."

"It wants?" Naru now confirmed that the girl did indeed know more about the current situation than she was letting on. He glared at her. How could she act so uninterested in that information when it was her very life at stake? He mentally kicked himself. He knew, they all knew. Mai cared more for all those around her than her own well being. Even if it was her own life that was on the line she'd rather spend the time trying to help him than herself. What a foolish girl. "What wants us to suffer?" He repeated his question coldly when Mai had not answered the first time he asked.

Mai spared a glance over to the boy before she flipped some more pages and took a breath "The demon haunting this house."

John looked concerned, "a demon you say?"

"It is not right to call something so dark and wicked anything but a demon." Another few pages went by.

"But Mai," Masako's voice was hesitant "I don't sense any spirits here, especially nothing strong as you are describing." Mai began to laugh again, though no one could grasp what could be so funny. Maybe Mai was finally losing her sanity; she had lost a lot of blood.

"I found it!" A bright smile plastered across her face and her eyes glowed happily. With the red sharpie marker she soon circled a location on the map. She placed the cap back on the marker and secured it to the page she had marked before she closed the book and shoved it towards her companions. The book slid easily through the barrier and came to rest at Naru's feet.

He looked down at it. Mai's bloody hand prints were all over the book even though he knew she was trying to take great care in not getting the book dirtied with her blood. Mai seemed to sense his line of thinking.

"I am sorry I got so much blood on it. I was trying not to. But I assure you that you will be able to clearly read the page that I marked and find your brother." She said softly as she melted back into her previous position on the floor. It was getting harder and harder for her to breath and she knew she was really running low on time. "Go there…search the pond…near the road…he will be there" she said hoarsely. Naru couldn't take it any longer; he no longer cared if his indifferent façade fell apart.

"I don't care about that!" He yelled angrily, "tell me how to help you! Tell me how to break that god damn barrier and get to you! Tell me how to get rid of that thing that did this to you!"

Mai smiled sweetly at him. He crouched next to the wall and rested his hands upon it looking in on the girl. He wore a pained expression, one she had never witnessed before. She smiled again, offering her brightest expression she could muster under the circumstances. "You can't save me, Naru." His eyes widened. "I brought this upon myself you know. I am sacrificing myself to him in order to vanquish him." She sighed and turned her attention to the floor. "It is…complicated" she continued "there is too much to explain, but all you need to know…once I die…he will be gone. No more suffering…no more pain…no more death….will plague this house on his account."

"Who is he!?" Naru pressed desperately. He wanted answers and he was not getting them, yet he was determined to find out what was going on here.

"Does it really matter?" Mai locked her gaze with his. "It won't be long now…then you will not have to deal with that demon ever again."

"Don't say that" he said sadly "I will figure something out."

"No you won't…you can't." Her labored breathing was beginning to sound rough and haggard. "I won't let you ruin my plan…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh no! Is this the end of Mai!? Please review and I will update so you can find out! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back! Here is chapter 5...what will happen? Just thought I should let everyone know if you are still with me so far...this story is long, well over 30k and over 54 pages and still going! So you are in for the long haul if you stick it out with me! I think it will be worth your while if you do, but I just thought I should let everyone know!

By the way, it is almost time for Nanowrimo (aka National Novel Writing Month)! Nano is really fun and everyone should give it a shot even if you are not that great a writer! The goal is to write a novel of 50,000 words in a month! It may sound hard but this will be my 4th year doing it and I can tell you it is a blast! Go check it out and join up! The forums are pretty fun and the writers there are crazy! They give a whole new meaning to writing battles, which take place between people from all around the country/world. Come join the fun!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Plan?" Everyone echoed in shock. "Mai! What the hell are you saying?" Bou-san was on the verge of crying.

"I am saying…I planned to do this…it was the…only way to stop him…as soon as I learned of it…I had already decided that I would be the one to sacrifice myself…that I would be…the one to…die." She coughed up more blood.

"Mai-san, why didn't you tell us what you learned or what was going on before this happened?" Lin asked barely able to keep his voice controlled. His eyes were screaming with concern but he was still managing to remain calm.

Mai knew she was running out of time, she had been fighting it for so long and the battle was almost over. "There was no time…you were all…in danger…I had to do something fast…before he got to…any of you." Naru grit his teeth. He was supposed to protect her, not let her take the fall for him or the others.

"Naru…" Mai's voice stirred him from his thoughts. She was looking him directly in the eye with a strong determined glare. "I know what you are thinking…you are blaming yourself for…not protecting me. Am I right?" He wondered vaguely how she was able to keep doing that but he decided not to reply. She knew she was right; once she realized her feelings for her narcissistic boss she had come to read him, learn what he was really thinking or feeling behind that mask of his. "But you know what Naru? I want to protect you…I would give my life for you…as long as you are okay then I am happy. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do."

"…how do you think I feel seeing you like this…?" Naru mumbled softly.

"This is all part of the plan…now…Naru…all you have to do is hold up your end…"

"My end?" He was obviously confused.

"Yes…" her breathing became more rapid and labored, her lungs would not hold for much longer. "Don't you dare let Gene have me!" she growled and gave her best glare towards her boss. "I love you both, but I really would like to be by your side…so…you better bring me back! I swear Naru if you don't come get me I will haunt you till you die, and that is a promise!"

A smirk spread across Naru's face. Mai was angry and that was more like the girl he knew and loved. He loved his brother very much, but there was no way he would hand over Mai to him without a fight. "That's all?"

Mai paused, that jerk she thought. "That's all! Damn straight that is all! I am going to die here and all you can say is 'that's all' to that tiny problem of, well, not letting me stay dead!"

"And here I thought it was going to be something important…" he finished in his usual narcissistic manner. Mai gasped as did almost every one else present. Lin rolled his eyes thinking what a brat Naru was being. Masako had quickly lifted the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth. Both Ayako and Bou-san were taken aback by Naru's seemly indifferent response. John looked almost like he wanted to hide but dared not move.

"Bringing me back from the world of the dead is important you jerk!" Mai huffed angrily and then sighed "you're the only one…that I think can do it…if it is possible at all."

"I won't let him have you" Naru stated simply.

"Good…" Mai whispered before her eyes slid closed and her breathing began to hitch. She could faintly hear the frantic calls of her friends. They were calling her name, yelling at her to open her eyes again. They banged on the invisible wall trying to rouse her from her unconsciousness. But it would be no use; her heart was slowing, her body was cold, and her mind was numb. Mai knew her last breath was close at hand and with it the demise of the demon was immanent.

-----

It was dark. Mai was vaguely aware of her surroundings, or lack there of as it were. Her eyes slid open slowly taking in the darkness. It was a cold vast emptiness. She felt…empty, lost. It was not long before the young girl sensed another and turned quickly to see her dream guide looking sadly at her.

"Gene…" Mai whispered softly and noticed that her hands were shaking. "I guess this really means I am dead…"

"Or you just feel asleep for awhile and wanted to keep me company." The boy smiled and laughed slightly at himself, though his eyes could not hide his concern and sadness. Mai looked up and smiled slightly as tears began to fall gently down her cheeks. "I 'm sorry…" The boy moved closer and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Look forward to the next chapter! Don't forget to check out Nanowrimo! A simple google search will get you there! I really should post some of those stories up somewhere...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Still do not own...enjoy! O.o

Sorry for the short chapters, I really am! I had a really hard time figuring out where to break pages, but later on the chapters will be longer. I am also sorry for my story being somewhat cliche, but I really wanted to write it this way! So, bear with me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent while their friend and companion relayed her dying words. It was only when she had slipped into unconsciousness that they all started to call for Mai to open her eyes.

"Mai! Mai, you have to wake up!" Ayako was calling frantically "please, you can't die!"

"There has to be another way, so just wake up already" Bou-san was almost in tears. John had slumped to the floor when Mai did not respond to their calls; his tears freely falling from his eyes and streaking down his face.

Masako was not one to show much emotion especially when it concerned her rival but this situation was the last thing she wanted to see. Her body was shaking and tears gently dripped down her cheeks.

Naru was by far the most frantic even though he was trying his very best to keep his control and not show how utterly scared he was. He was calling desperately for the girl…trying everything he could to make her open her eyes again. He pounded helplessly at the barrier and would have attacked it with everything he had, even if it meant that he might end up in the hospital, had Lin not physically held him back.

It had felt like an eternity in which they had all tried to awaken the girl when in reality it had been less than half a minute, but soon they all realized what they feared the most.

Mai's body that they had been watching slightly rise and fall with each passing breath had since gone still. Her ragged shallow breathing could no longer be heard in the large empty room and her blood stained body showed no signs of life…Mai was dead.

Naru's hands were still resting on the barrier as he watched the girl slip away…and just as Mai had predicted Naru soon found his hands resting on the wooden floor. The barrier was gone.

The boy lunged forward and scooped Mai's cold body into his arms. Her head rested gently against his chest, her body draped over his lap. He cupped her face with both his hands. His pale skin was soon stained in her blood.

"Mai, Mai…please wake up." Naru pleaded desperately with a tone of voice no one had ever heard him utter before. He slapped Mai's cheeks and shook her body but he gained no response. He could hear the stifled cries of those in the room with him, he knew they were watching him intently but he no longer cared about his image.

-----

Her lips were cold. That was the first sensation that stuck Naru's mind when he had locked lips with the girl. Without much thought or hesitation he had laid Mai flat on her back, tilted her chin upwards, blocked her nose, and took a deep breath before he bent forward and forced his breath into her lungs. He was surprised at how quickly a body could lose all sense of life. Her skin held no warmth, her body had no movement, and the only thing Naru's could see was the slight rise of Mai's chest when he breathed air into her lungs.

After two full breaths he broke contact with her lips and locked his hand together, his fingers securely locking together, and placed them on her chest directly between her breasts. He waited a moment trying to listen to his own racing heartbeat before he finally began to push down hard with all his strength. He pushed down in unison with his own heart beat and continued the rhythm for five reps before returning to Mai's cold lips to force two more breaths into her lungs.

He repeated this cycle to the point of exhaustion; he was panting and sweat beaded off his brow and down the sides of his face. He paused trying to catch his breath and he turned a desperate look towards Lin that was kneeling on the other side of the girl with her wrist firmly in his grasp. Lin only met his gaze sadly and shook his head. Naru hung his head and rested his weight back on his knees; he was still breathing heavily but could easily hear the protest of his companions.

"Don't you dare give it up yet Naru" Bou-san yelled angrily "you have to bring her back; it has only been ten minutes!"

Naru sighed. He knew already. Mai was counting on him to bring her back, but just how in the hell was he supposed to do that? He shifted his weight forward and placed two fingers on her neck hoping to feel a pulse that Lin had missed, but he felt nothing. His hand moved up and stroked her face…soon his other hand was placed on her other cheek and he cupped her bloodied face with trembling hands.

"Mai…" Naru's voice was soft and gentle with a tinge of fear laced in. "Please come back…" He looked down and shook her head slightly. "Please…please don't die." He took a breath trying to calm his nerves before he spoke. He never intended to tell the girl the words that were about to come from his mouth, but if by saying them he could reach her then he would say them as many times as she wanted, anything to get her back. "I need you…don't leave me behind…don't leave me…please…" Naru kissed Mai gently. It was not a forceful kiss or a kiss intended to deliver air, but a tender gesture conveying all his emotions that he was never able to say to her. The things that he never could say out loud and all the things he felt but could never show, he passed on to the girl through the gentle loving contact of his touch.

Oh, please Mai get it already and come back Naru thought solemnly as he broke contact with her cold stained lips and looked on her none responsive face. Sirens could be heard approaching the house but he didn't really care since it seemed they would have nothing to take to the hospital but a corpse.

"I am going to go meet the ambulance at the door!" Ayako rushed out of the room followed by Masako who apparently had seen enough and wanted to tag along with the older Miko.

Naru was continuing chest compressions when the Miko and the Medium ran from the room. It seemed all he could do was hope that his screaming inner thoughts were reaching her somehow and that with them he could pull her out of the dark void that was death. He pushed harder and harder, sweat and tears fell onto Mai's face as he continued to push down with sheer desperation.

"Naru" Lin shouted causing the boy to turn sharply to look at his older assistant who was across from him "there is a pulse, she has a pulse!" Lin quickly moved his hand from Mai's wrist to her neck and felt the same pulsing that he had from her wrist. "It is very faint but it is a pulse none the less, her heart is beating again!"

Naru's eyes widened and he looked down at the girl as he stopped pushing down on her chest. Her heart was beating again but he could clearly see that she was still not breathing. It was at that moment in which his brain was in a fog that a paramedics unit rushed into the room followed by Ayako and Masako. Lin and Naru were kindly pushed back and the team immediately went to work stabilizing the girl for transport to the nearest hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so maybe that was too much drama...but it was good wasn't it? I hope Naru was not too OOC but I think in that situation no matter how cold you are you will be emotional when someone is dying! Thank you to my first aid refresher course for polishing up my CPR skills (which if any of you have done it know that it is absolutly exhausting and in women especially many times causes broken ribs due to the sheer force you have to press down with). So, anyway please review and let me know what you thought of it! Sorry if it was too cliche! Please forgive me!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yep, Mai died...so now what? Well, the story will continue! Still do not own sadly...

To eternaltwilight thank you so much for your insightful reviews! I hope you continue to read and comment! It helps me a great deal! Thanks!

Also, thanks to everyone so far that has been reading this story! It will start to get interesting and fill in some plot soon, so stay tunned for that!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru and the others watched as they carried Mai out of the room on a stretcher and into an awaiting ambulance. Bou-san and Ayako were already rushing to their own transportation to follow the ambulance that was speeding away.

"What are you guys waiting for!?" Bou-san called. Lin and Naru were hanging back looking uncertain. "Mai still needs you! She still needs you to help her find her way back!"

"Come on Naru…Mai needs all of us with her…no exceptions." Masako calmly stated and walked past everyone and into the waiting van. John, Ayako, and Bou-san followed and sat patiently in the van waiting for their last two companions. Naru was the last to join and was trying very hard to calm himself and restore his emotionless mask; he was failing miserably. Luckily for him everyone was in a similar state and no one wanted to comment on the current situation.

It was a silent ride to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital after a short trip and were told to wait while doctors worked on Mai. She had lost a lot of blood from various wounds and they were working on closing those and seeing to any internal injuries that may have been present. They were sitting in a waiting room. It was bland and sterile even though there were floral designs on the walls and brightly colored lamps on wooden coffee tables. Magazines of various kinds littered the tables and a TV quietly blared in the corner.

"Do you really think the case is solved now?" John's timid voice broke the silence. Everyone looked up. They had all been looking rather down, and understandably so, but John felt it might be better for them to talk about the situation at hand rather than keep it in.

"We won't really know until we are able to investigate at the house again" Lin stated. "We had to leave before we really got a grasp of what was really going on" he paused and took a breath "Mai-san obviously knew something; I just wish she would have shared it with us before…it came to this."

"She said it was a demon…" Bou-san brought his finger to his chin, "what do you think she meant by that?"

"Well, it is Mai we are talking about" Ayako spoke up, "so maybe she really didn't know what it was."

"That is completely possible" Naru had since regained his compose and was deep in thought. What had done that to Mai…he thought. What was the purpose of hurting Mai and how was it possible to link Mai's death with its exorcism?

"The family of Taniyama Mai-san?" an older doctor questioned as he shuffled into the room. He was a well built man of maybe 40 or so and wore thin rimmed glasses. He looked tired, not a good sign. His body language was saying nothing promising.

"Mai is an orphan, we are her closest friends and co-workers…we are her family." Bou-san kindly answered for everyone.

"I see…" the doctor said rather drably. "Well, I am sorry to inform you but her prognosis is not good at the moment. When she arrived she had many serious injuries and a very week pulse. She is on a ventilator now. It is breathing for her since she is not breathing on her own. Her pulse is still weak but it is steady and stable for the time being. She lost a great deal of blood and we are working on replenishing that. There were no signs of internal damage, which is good but her body is covered in lacerations and deep bruises. Her organs are also in the state of shutting down and we are fighting against the body's natural progression." The doctor paused and looked at the group of people gathered in the small waiting room. He never looked forward to talking to the family of patients that might not get better. It was hard to say it in a professional way and even harder to discuss when emotions ran wild. He could easily ramble off the details and facts of the patient's condition, like he had just done, but it became hard when he was asked to explain what that actually meant.

"Do we know the full extent of the damage?" Naru asked. He was back to himself and stared down the doctor with his usual glare.

"Ah, we will not know if there is any brain damage or nerve damage until Taniyama-san wakes up." The doctor looked at the chart he was holding, "she was in cardiac arrest for some time before a pulse was restored, correct?"

"Yes" Naru answered coldly as he remembered the traumatic event; fear started to seep into his body once again. It scared him to think that even though they got Mai back she may not be the same as she was before.

"Taniyama-san is in a coma." The doctor sighed "we do not know when she will come out of it, or even if she will ever wake up. Her body is trying its best to heal its self. In other terms her body has shut down all functions not readily necessary for her survival to focus resources on healing."

"A coma?" tears escaped from Ayako's eyes and she clutched her fists tightly. Bou-san wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry Ayako…Mai is strong, she will be okay." He comforted the Miko though he was also trying hard to comfort himself.

"All we can do is keep her stable." The doctor stated. "We will keep her medicated and provide nutrients intravenous, but that will only last for so long. I think it is best for patients in this condition to have those closest to them…be with them. Talk to her, touch her…it has not been proven or disproved that it helps, but she may just be able to hear you. I encourage you all to try your best to help her wake up."

"May we see her then?" John asked from where he was seated.

"Of course, I will show you to her room. I must warn you that she is hooked up to several wires and tubes. There is a ventilator breathing for her so there are tubes coming from her mouth, she is hooked up to IV's and is receiving blood." He looked to the women in the group especially, "it might be hard to handle…the way she looks, so please be prepared."

He led them down several hallways. Each one looked exactly the same; white and sterile. They soon arrived outside of a room. This must have been a ward for intensive care patients. There was a large nurse's station centrally located and equipped with several monitors. Each room could be viewed from the outside through windows that served as walls.

Naru looked through the window and saw Mai lying on a hospital bed. It would have been hard to identify her had he not been able to gain a glimpse of her brunette hair. Tubes and wires stemmed from the girl's body and most of her face was obscured by a ventilator tube. The doctor's even voice broke Naru from his observations.

"This ward is just for critical care patients. You my come and see her anytime you wish and there is an extra bed in the room for any of you that wish to stay the night with her. Report to the nurses if there is anything you need."

With that the doctor bowed and took his leave. Masako was the first to move. She gracefully glided across the floor and opened the door to Mai's room. The others watched as she made her way to Mai's side. She gently took hold of the girl's pale hand and squeezed it gently.

"Mai…we are here…just like you wanted." The medium looked at her friend sadly "please pull your self together…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, not too much going on in this chapter! I think...after the next chapter things pick back up again! Also...sorry if the medical stuff sucked! I think it sounds okay, but I don't know...the only real medical show I watch on TV is House and that is always dealing with way crazy medical cases so I can't really use that as a reference! Please review, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh wow do I feel like an idiot! Some great observations made by a few reviewers were brought to my attention on the last chapter, and wow I can't thank you guys enough! I have to work this week so I don't have much time to re-write anything, but I will get to that eventually and see if I can fix it up a bit or just maybe hint and a few of the problems (might make it more believable that way).

If you are wondering what those problems are I had the question come in of why there were no staff asking about HOW Mai came to be in the condition that she was in...great, great observation that I can't believe I overlooked! Also, there were some questions on the extent of damage Mai sustained and yes, there too I think I can make it a little more realistic/believable without getting too carried away or in depth with medical jargon. So, I will work on fixing those concerns as soon as I can!

To the story...I must say this is a very short chapter and now that I look at it I should have included it in Chapter 7 and not made it into its own chapter...but I must have had a mental lapse in judgement and not noticed that fact until now...so I apologize! I know it is short, but please let me know what you think of it and look forward to tomorrow's update of a longer chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not long before everyone had decided that it would be best to leave Naru alone with Mai. He was probably the only one that could do anything for her now. Everyone was fully aware of Naru's character and that he would be much more likely to drop his guard in front of the girl if he were alone.

"Naru" Lin called quietly, "please call if you need anything." The others mirrored the same sentiment. He knew that anyone of them would be here at moments notice if he called and asked them to come. It was so hard to think that before Mai came to work for him that she was alone. Was there ever someone to take care of her when she was sick? Was there someone that would drop everything to come be with her when she was in trouble?

"I will call and let you know of any…changes…and if I need anything." Naru tried to give his companions a reassuring smile but instead just nodded as they left the room. Once he was sure they had left he moved his chair closer to the bed and gently took hold of Mai's left hand. She looked terrible. Even though the doctors had already patched up most of her cuts there were still traces of dried blood on her skin. She was extremely pale and clammy…judging by her complexion alone one would have thought she was dead already. He looked at the ventilator and to the gentle rise and fall of Mai's chest. It pained him to know that it was the machine's doing and the annoying sound of it was starting to get on his nerves.

He decided it might be best to try and ignore the ventilator for the time being, instead he focused on the heart monitor that that was depicting Mai's steady pulse. The beeping that it was emitting was not annoying him as much as he thought it would. It was in fact a constant reminder that her heart was indeed beating and that made him remember that he was the one that brought her back.

Naru looked to the end table that was before him beside Mai's bed. He could clearly see the blue cover of the map book that Mai's had so desperately acquired and marked. It was sitting under his black suit jacket but a corner of the book still reached his eye and that was enough to throw off his thoughts in that direction. How in the hell did Mai know about him and Gene? He knew he had been very careful in covering that fact even when Hara-san had figured out his true identity. Beyond that, how did she know where to find his body?

He recalled that when Mai was telling him this information, it was as if she had known about it for some time. Does that mean that Mai had really known who he was and about Gene…since when? He had so many questions to ask Mai when she awoke; about the case, about his brother, about…her feelings for him. But those would have to wait just like he would have to wait to follow up on the location marked in the book sitting just out of his reach. He wanted answers first and foremost and all business would just have to be postponed for the time being.

-----

It was dark…a vast void of nothingness. Mai knew that she was not in one of her dreams; she had not escaped her fate.

'Damn you Naru…' Mai cursed, 'you were supposed to get me the hell out of here…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, sorry it is so short! Things should get interesting after this (not that they are not already interesting mind you) so make sure to review and look forward to my update tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy Almost Halloween! Okay, if you are with me this far you will finally get some plot! I know lots of you have so many questions so I hope you keep reading to find out the answers! Still don't own...please review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Days Earlier…

Rain splattered gently against the window making a slight ping noise as it hit. The room was dark since it was overcast but that didn't bother the man that sat inside. He was use to darkness, and in fact he rather liked it being dim. He smiled to himself as a thud followed by several colorful curse words echoed through his door. He wondered momentarily what mishap had befallen his assistant but then he decided he rather not know… since it probably involved her stupidity and from what he could hear Mai did not sound as if she was harmed.

The dismal weather had lasted for two days already making his usually bright assistant rather irritable, though she was easily angered even when the weather was nice he noted. The forecast promised that the weather would improve and that tomorrow would be a nice sunny and clear day. Naru was pleased that he would not have to put up with rain on the way to their new case he had accepted a few days before.

Some more crashing sounds filtered through his door and broke Naru from his thoughts of the weather. He sighed and decided that he should go and at least make sure she was not destroying the office or anything of importance.

"What is with all the noise" Naru said as he pushed his office door open, "you better not be destroying anything…"

Mai was sprawled on the floor with a pile of books and files strewn around her. Lin was by her side with his arms already full of books he was picking up off the floor. "What were you doing?" Naru asked in an annoyed voice. He didn't even bother to help and only watched and waited for a response.

"I was organizing;" Mai shouted as she pulled herself up off the floor and began to gather files into her arms, "It wouldn't kill you to help us out you know."

To this Naru merely shot the girl a glare and made it painfully clear that everything better be picked up and properly put back in its rightful location before she left. He promptly returned to his office and she winced as the door shut rather loudly.

"I am sorry Lin-san, you don't need to help me I can take care of the rest of this" Mai sighed as she plopped the stack of files onto her desk and returned and crouched down to gather the few remaining books.

"It's alright" Lin placed the stack of books he had gathered beside the pile of files the girl had already placed on the desk "is there anything else I can aid you with?" Lin asked as he looked at Mai who had just gathered the last of the fallen materials.

"No, thank you! You have helped me enough already! Naru would probably get angry with me if I detained you any longer…that jerk…" Mai grumbled and Lin could only smile to himself slightly.

"You are probably right" Lin said hiding his growing smile, "I will be in my office if you need anything."

"Thank you!" Mai watched as Lin returned to his office and then glared at the pile of material that now cluttered her desk. She knew glaring at it would not make the problem go away but she felt like shooting daggers at it anyway. Tomorrow they were going to investigate a new case. Naru had accepted the case a few days ago but due to prior engagements it was not until tomorrow that those involved found it convenient to start the investigation.

"Stupid files…stupid Naru" Mai grumbled as she placed the files into the cabinet, "he could have at least asked if I was alright, I mean that's what you would normally do when you see a girl who fell on the floor…but no, not Naru!" The new case was about two hours away from town located at a recently built western style mansion. Apparently from what we were told several people have been injured, some seriously and there has been at least seven deaths in total. Mai decided it was best to think of the up coming case rather than brooding over Naru's thoughtless actions, which never seem to change no matter how much she wished for it.

The deaths and injuries were what triggered the owners to look for help not from the normal avenues but from 'ghost hunters' like us one could say. It seems the circumstances surrounding the deaths and injuries were not in the least bit normal and some may describe them as coming from some horror film. A maid had been critically injured when her entire body was covered in lacerations that appeared suddenly one evening; a family member fell over dead at the dinner table with hand shaped bruises on his throat; a guest claimed that he heard a man's voice before he was burned by a lamp that shattered on its own over his head.

The client had exhausted all other means of investigating the mysterious deaths and injuries and finally turned to SPR. He was quite frantic for our aid and would surly be more than glad when we finally arrived tomorrow. The click of Naru's door opening forced Mai to stop thinking of the case and focus on her boss.

"Mai, you can go home once you finish that. I want you to go home and pack for at least three nights stay to be on the safe side, but please do not over pack; the van will not have enough room for the equipment if you do" Naru stated coolly.

'That bastard' Mai thought while glaring at her boss. He could never just say anything nicely. What an arrogant jerk. Despite his obvious flaws Mai found herself unavoidably attracted to his cool, aloof nature. She was not sure when it started but it grew gradually like a growing flower and it bloomed beautifully if she did say so herself.

"I know, I know" Mai said forlornly "I won't pack too much. If there is nothing else then I think I will head home."

"Don't be late." Naru looked at her before he returned to his office and shut his door.

"Arrogant bastard…" Mai huffed as she gathered her things and headed home for the night to pack "couldn't he be nice to me once in awhile. Normally one would say something along the lines of 'be safe' or 'take care' but no, not Naru, he has to be so…impersonal."

Naru was defiantly not one to show his emotions by any means but Mai knew that he was a genuinely good guy. If she ever needed help with anything she knew that he would be there for her, even if he was less than pleased about it and let his displeasure be known with cold sarcastic words...he would be there none the less. Whenever she found herself in real trouble, which was actually quite often, Naru was there to rescue her.

In fact…he had done more than he knew; he rescued her from an unimaginable darkness, a lonely world in which she was alone keeping herself behind guarded walls and a pleasant, well placed façade. Naru had inadvertently given her a family. When he hired her as an assistant for SPR Naru had given her friends; people that she could look up to and rely on, people that she could talk to and associate with, people that she could think of as family that she no longer had.

For this alone Mai was eternally grateful to Naru, because even if it was not his intention…the results were still the same. She loved her friends and she loved Naru, though her love for Naru was of a different sort, but he didn't need to know that. Mai shuddered at the thought of Naru's reaction if she came right out and told him that she loved him. He would probably not be able to comprehend it and brush her off and call her stupid.

She shuddered even more at the thought of losing Naru before even telling him of her feelings. She refused to even think about the possibility of Naru dying in some awful event and leaving her alone again. Mai decided she would give her life before that happened. She would protect Naru with her life just as Naru protected her with his, or so she hoped that was how he felt. Mai could not imagine a life without Naru or the others anymore; they were already deeply ingrained in her life and it would be hard to remove any component of that now.

Mai hummed an unknown melody as she strolled down the street towards her apartment, it had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to get back to the security of her bed and get some sleep. She knew that Naru would be furious with her if she were late so she decided that she had better hurry up and pack so that for once she might be on time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well. I am going to try and post the next chapter before I leave tomorrow for home but in case I don't get the chance I will post it as soon as I get back on Thursday! Please let me know how you liked this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Halloween! Enjoy this chapter! Sadly, I own nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai arrived at the office the next morning only 10 minutes late, which was a surprise even to her since she packed for what seemed like a two week vacation. The rest of the team had already arrived and were bustling about packing up equipment and luggage. Mai decided it was in her best interest to avoid her boss and slip her bags directly into the van and hope that he didn't notice her absence.

"Mai, you are late." Naru's cool voice rang though the air and settled upon the girl's ears. She flinched inwardly knowing that she was caught.

'Damn…I thought I got by him but like usual he observes like a hawk' Mai cursed to herself quickly before she turned around and faced her boss. "I am sorry…"

"Don't let it become a habit" Naru smirked knowing that it already was but he enjoyed seeing the girl's reaction to his words. Her face contorted and anger flared in her bright eyes; she was biting down hard and clenching her fists…literally fighting back her words that were desperately trying to escape her mouth. She glared angrily at him and Naru smiled. "Get in the van; this is the last of the equipment so we will leave once this is packed." He smirked once again as the girl deepened her glare. He loved to mess with her; maybe it was his awkward way of showing his affection.

In a matter of minutes the SPR van carrying Lin, Naru, Mai, and the equipment pulled out of the parking lot followed by Bou-san's car that seated the Miko, the Medium, and the Priest.

It had not yet been ten minutes into the ride before Mai's head drifted down and landed softy on her boss's shoulder. Naru looked down in annoyance but his expression soon softened as he took in her appearance. She was slightly pale though that was a normal occurrence for the accident prone girl. Naru sighed despite himself; he couldn't help but worry about her. He watched her as she slept soundly against him, breathing slowing in rhythm with his own breath.

"You should let her sleep Naru, she looks like she could use this nap" Lin interrupted his thoughts of the sleeping girl and he turned his attention to his older assistant "she looks rather pale."

"Hmm" Naru responded, careful not to wake Mai. "She never tells us if there is anything wrong, she just smiles and acts like it's nothing. Does she really think we don't notice?"

Lin chuckled softly, "I think she doesn't want to worry us with her problems. She probably thinks you would call them stupid, which you most likely would and then call her stupid for worrying about them."

Naru frowned and glared at his assistant but did not respond. He knew better than to argue against that.

"Plus it is not like you ever actually go out of your way to ask what is on her mind or what is bothering her, Naru" Lin stated rather flatly. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to actually show you care once in awhile."

Naru grunted, but once again did not bother to respond.

Mai slept soundly the entirety of the ride, which was in part thanks to the careful and considerate driving of a certain older assistant and the extreme care of a certain boss to remain still as to not disturb the sleeping girl. Upon arrival, Naru and Lin slipped easily from the van to greet their clients and left Mai slumped over the passenger seat sound asleep. Naru kindly greeted the client and brought forth his best fake smile while explaining the details of the investigation and that they would do their best to find out what was plaguing the mansion.

The tenants had already prepared a base and two rooms for them to sleep in and kindly offered to lead the way to the rooms. Lin followed the clients in to see where the base would be set up while Naru remained outside to wait for the others to arrive. It was not long after when Bou-san pulled up and parked his car.

"Lin will show you to the base; you can start unloading the equipment." Naru took no time at all to start barking out orders to the people that were just emerging from the car.

"You could at least let us get out of the car first before you start ordering us around," Bou-san huffed as he walked towards the back of the van and opened it to reveal cables, monitors, cameras, and other equipment they would use. The monk started to pass boxes to his awaiting companions and noticed that a particular energetic brunette assistant was missing. "Naru-bou, where is Mai-chan?"

The monk looked to Naru with concern. "She is still sleeping in the front seat," Naru stated nonchalantly. "She looked like she could use the rest."

"That is unlike you Naru," Ayako smirked from behind a monitor "usually you would yell at her to stay awake and not sleep on the job."

"We are not working yet, I will wake her after we set up the base." With that, the young man left and walked into the building. It took them all about a half hour to get all the equipment into the base and set up. Even with all the noise of moving the gear Mai had not stirred.

"Hey," Bou-san addressed Naru "is Mai sick or something?"

"No, not to my knowledge" Naru responded in a cool, unemotional tone. "I will go wake her now."

Naru made his way out of the base and to the van parked out front. He ignored the glances of his coworkers as he went. He knew that for the most part they were concerned for the health of his employee, and frankly, so was he. She was acting rather strange, but she did not seem sick or anything…just…off. Maybe it was a woman problem? He made a mental note to have the miko talk to Mai and see if anything was wrong in that …department.

He slowly approached the van and peered through the passenger side window. There, still sprawled across the seats, was a sleeping Mai. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her form as she breathed softly. He took note of her face as she slept. It was not a peaceful expression by any means; in fact it looked rather pained and distressed. This concerned the teen greatly and he hastily opened the door of the van and gently placed the palm of his hand to her cheek.

"Mai?" Naru called sharper than he had intended but to his surprise it elicited no response. "Mai…Mai" he called louder each time while shaking the girl's shoulder. Was she dreaming…one of those dreams? Even though he was shaking her rather forcefully she was not showing any signs of waking.

Naru, not knowing what else to do, cupped Mai's pale face with both his hands and turned her head so that she was now facing him and he was looking down upon her. "Mai, you have to wake up now" he said with a slight hint of fear laced in his voice, "it's time to work, not sleep" he finished sternly.

"Naru?" Mai's voice was barely audible and her eyes scrunched tightly closed and her jaw locked while her hands balled into tight fists. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" Naru pressed desperately seeing the girl ball up into a fetal position on the seat and tears stream from the corners of her eyes. "Mai…what is hurting you?"

"Hmmm," she whimpered softly. "Naru…help me…Naru!" She called out; the fear that was clearly evident in her voice scared the boy, even if he refused to let it show. He held her head and pressed it to his body hoping that in some way it would help. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream escaped the girl's mouth and she bolted upright, wide eyed and panting. She was desperately trying to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. Her tear filled eyes were darting every which way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fluffyness! . This chapter makes me so warm inside for some reason! Please let me know what you think! I was in a bit of a rush so I did not have a chance to read through and do a last minute edit on it, so please point out any problems you find! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yes, another mental lapse on my part! A reviewer pointed out that the last chepter ended rather abruptly and when I went into the documents section to check it out, sure enough...this 'chapter' was supposed to be tacked on to the last chapter! Sorry! Well, enjoy anyway even though it is short and I will not be in such a rush next time so I should notice such a mistake! Don't own...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mai…" Naru spoke softly and placed a hand on her cheek and gently wiped the tears from her eye. "It's okay now, you're alright" he soothed. Mai looked at him with fear in her eyes but she began to calm immediately. Her breathing began to take a more normal rhythm and her body stopped trembling to a degree. Naru did his best to keep his poker face in place and seem calm in front of the girl, but in reality he was trying his best to not let his concern break through. When she had screamed he thought his heart would stop. The pain he felt in his chest was almost unbearable. He didn't ever want her to scream like that again.

"Naru…" Mai spoke steadily having regained her breath "what…" she paused as she looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful; he was so beautiful…she could see why he was a narcissist, but she loved him none the less. His arrogance, narcissism, selfishness, and demanding attitude was annoying at times; in fact it was really annoying, but at times like this when he showed a bit of his true character that was always hidden under that perfect mask of his made her heart swell with affection and affirm her feelings for the boy.

He would never let it show, that much she knew, that he was concerned for her well being. But, then again he had extended a warm hand to touch her face and wipe her tears. That alone said more to her than could ever be conveyed with words; that alone let her know what he was really thinking…really feeling without him ever having to show it. A rare smile, a gentle expression, a warm cup of tea, a soft touch…all said more to her than words ever could. Some may not understand, but Mai understood perfectly…she could see what others could not.

"What did you see, Mai?" Naru asked, seeing that she was finally calm. Her eyes focused on him once again though she still seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"…I saw…" She paused as if trying to recall what had happened, "nothing…" she finished quietly as she downcast her eyes.

"You were crying and distressed, screaming as if someone had killed you is hardly what I would call 'nothing'. Now, tell me what the hell you saw." Naru was frustrated to say the least. He knew she saw something, and she knew he knew…yet she dared say it was nothing.

"It was really…nothing, Naru" Mai lied and tried to give him a warm smile. "It was scary but I don't really remember anything other than the fear, so there is really nothing I can tell you of what I saw…since I didn't see anything."

"Fear?" Naru questioned raising an eyebrow. "What scared you so?" Mai looked to the side. She was keeping something from him…that much was clear, but why?

"It was…cold, dark." Mai looked Naru in the eye before she continued. "I didn't see it but it was evil, and it scared me." Satisfied with her answer, Mai slid from the passenger seat and landed softly on her feet. She stood next to Naru and straightened out her clothes; pressing the creases out of her skirt and fixing her disheveled shirt. He eyed her dubiously but decided he would drop the subject…for now.

"Let's go" Naru said coldly as he walked off towards the mansion's entrance "we have wasted enough time already."

"Bastard…" Mai huffed as she rushed to catch up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, sorry it was so short and I didn't put it in the last chapter! But, hey...it was still fluffy goodness! Let me know how you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter...no parts cut off this time...I made sure! Enjoy! Don't own! Let me know what you think!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by quickly; cameras and microphones were set up, interviews were conducted, blueprints were acquired, and room temperatures were gathered. Mai kept busy and avoided any direct contact with her boss. She was not blind and she was not stupid either; she knew how keen Naru was…he wasn't the president of his own company for nothing…he knew she was keeping something from him and Mai knew that he would not let it slide.

No matter how much work she engrossed herself with she could not push the terrifying images from her mind; the screams, the pain, the fear. The dream that she saw as they neared the mansion was horrifying. Mai bit her lip unconsciously as she recalled the vision.

A pact; a blood pact to be more precise, had tied an evil to this world. A summoning long ago that went foolishly wrong, by someone long since dead. Suffering, pain, agony, misery, and despair…delight, elation, ecstasy, excitement, and pleasure…tied hand in hand. Mai had witnessed every death and injury in all its gory detail that had occurred within the walls of the newly built mansion. She had watched in horror as the inhabitants were brutally killed…slowly and deliberately. She herself felt every jab of pain, every tinge of fear, and every moment of horror. She had gone through in her dream what all the others had gone through; Mai's chest tightened at the remembrance and she cringed.

"What a horrible way to die…" Mai mumbled to herself as she walked back towards the base. She and the others had finished all the initial preparations for the investigation and all that remained was for them to sit and wait for some sort of paranormal activity to take place. She was to meet up with everyone back at the base for dinner and then from there they would be informed of their duties for the night.

Mai did not particularly feel in the mood to see anyone, let alone eat. But she would have to put on her best front to try to fool everyone including an already suspicious Naru. The others were suspicious as well. They had heard the faint echo of her scream and Mai knew they were all curious as to why she had emitted such a noise. Mai clenched her fists and readied herself, "I am fine…I am fine" she told herself before she opened the door to the base and stepped inside.

"Mai!" Ayako rushed forward and practically tackled the younger girl, "Where have you been?! I was starving but no one would let me eat until you got here!" The miko all but dragged Mai over to a table in the middle of the large room that was set as the base. The food was ready and waiting with the other members sitting patiently for her to sit.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mai rushed and took a seat next to Ayako and John. "I took a little longer than I had expected to walk back from that far room." She lied…she was stalling so that she would not have to face people. "I sat the chart on that desk over there, Naru."

Naru nodded in recognition and glanced up to watch the girl. The others were already digging hastily into their meals but Mai only poked at her food while trying to smile and make conversation. She may have thought she could have fooled the others, but not him…he knew something was wrong…since even before they arrived at the villa.

"Mai?" Bou-san sounded worried which caused the others to pause from their feasting and glance at the brunette, "Aren't you hungry? You barely touched your food; you haven't eaten anything."

It dawned on the group that it was true, Mai had merely been poking at her food and not actually eating any of it. "Mai, are you feeling alright? You look pale…" the miko placed a soft hand against Mai's forehead.

The girl quickly brushed the hand from her head and laughed. "No, I am fine really…just tired. I didn't get any sleep last night…school's a bitch ya know?" She laughed again…it was forced and unnatural sounding and all those present picked up on it. "I just don't have an appetite at the moment…" she looked at the food and sighed. She was feeling sick just looking at it. "I will be fine by tomorrow I promise!" She tried to sound cheerful and bright but she wasn't fooling anyone.

John looked bothered, "Are you sure you are alright, Mai-san?"

"Yes, yes…I am fine, really!" Mai said as she pulled away from the table and stood up, "so, if you don't mind I think I will excuse myself for the time being and get some rest. Please come get me if you need anything." With that she headed towards the exit and her freedom from her prying companions.

They watched her head for the door with worrisome expressions. Just as she reached the door a cold, cool, emotionless voice pierced the air.

"Mai…" It was Naru, she should have known he would not let her escape. Mai stopped at the door with her hand on the handle but did not turn around. "Grab a pillow and a blanket from the front room and then return here. You can nap on the couch over there; I want all of us in reach since we do not know the extent of the activity here as of yet. It could be dangerous to be in a room alone." There was no opportunity to argue and his tone was darker than usual…there was no way to challenge that, and it was not like she had the energy to really try anyway.

"Okay" Mai sighed and opened the door revealing the softly illuminated hallway, "I will return shortly." With that she closed the door and made her way down the hall and to the first bedroom that was set up for their use. She slowly opened and closed the door and looked to the bed at a pillow and a nicely folded blanket next to it; she walked right past it into the bathroom…flicking on the lights and taking a quick look at her reflection in the mirror. She really was pale. "I don't look well at all" she told herself softly as she moved further into the space.

She threw-up. Mai hated the taste of vomit more than anything, she hated being sick. But this time it was even worse since there was nothing in her stomach to begin with. Her throat burned with the acid from her stomach and her chest heaved trying to catch her breath. Her face was stained with tears and blood dripped from her nose due to the violent actions her body had taken. The crimson liquid dripped onto the toilet and Mai sniffled trying to impede its flow.

"I hate blood…" Mai admonished as she tried to wipe it from her face with the back of her hand. Sniffling only aided in sending the blood to her mouth and she coughed into her hand…where a fresh stain of blood remained. She hated the taste of blood even more than the sight of it. It was metallic tasting, bitter, and the texture made it stick in your mouth like bad medicine. Mai hated it.

Walking out of the room, Mai gently closed the door. She had pulled herself from the floor and cleaned the bathroom as best she could. She only hoped that the others would not investigate too much or they would probably pick up on what had occurred. She still felt sick…her throat was on fire and she would give anything for a cold drink and some plain crackers, her head was splitting in two and she was vaguely contemplating if this is what they would call a migraine, and her whole body ached from head to toe due to the exertion she had just undergone. She felt terribly weak.

"If only this was the worst of it…" Her dream had ended abruptly which meant there was undoubtedly more to see. She sighed, "I don't want to see more…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Poor Mai! Sick and seeing terrible things in her dream! Now that can't be fun at all! Review please! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Everyone still with me!? Let me know how you like the direction of the story! It is going to go pretty fast here soon...if any one has idea on how to end it please send me your suggestions! I am writing that part right now and I am having a hard time deciding!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naru, didn't Mai sleep on the way over here?" Bou-san asked as they continued their meal.

"She slept" he replied simply as he continued to eat.

"Did she look that pale this morning?" Ayako questioned and paused to see her companion's reactions.

"She looked pale this morning" Lin looked to Naru "she did not tell us anything though."

"What could be going on?" John asked meekly.

"Does it really matter?" Masako huffed sipping elegantly from her tea cup, "it is probably a cold of some sort. She will get over it in a day or two. We should not let her health get in the way of our investigation."

The door clicked open and Mai stood in the doorway. She looked even worse than before. She closed the door after a short glance at everyone and quickly strode across the room to the couch at the far side of the space. She propped the pillow at one end and looked to the table.

"Is it okay to nap now?" She stood waiting for permission to lie down.

"It's fine" Naru didn't even bother to look up. Mai settled down on the couch and covered her self with the blanket. Naru didn't need to look up to know the shape she was in…she looked worse than before and he still needed to know what she saw in her dream earlier. He was actually quite concerned for her well being but for now he needed to keep his cool and not let his emotions take over; not to mention that he could never let his mask fall in front of others…that is one thing he would never do.

Sounds of voices filtered through her ears…the gentle hum of computer equipment, footsteps on the hardwood floor, and the creak of wood against wood as someone sat down; every once in awhile Mai could hear her name uttered in hushed voices but she just didn't care anymore. Her world went black and the noises no longer reached her awareness.

'This isn't going to be good…' Mai looked around to see the villa; a dark aura engulfed it shrouding the building in a thick black cloud. 'What the hell is that?'

'Evil…' Gene commented from behind her. Mai was surprised…but then again not that surprised.

'Eugene…' Mai grabbed his hand 'I don't want to be here; I don't want to see anymore. The last time was horrible.'

'It is dangerous here Mai…you should leave as soon as you can and take everyone with you.' His eyes were full of worry as he spoke.

Mai laughed, 'You know Naru won't leave and there is no way I am going to leave him alone to deal with this thing.' She smiled a knowing smile at Gene, 'You know, I think I have a basic understanding of what's going on here…it is not the building that is haunted it is the grounds that it is built on, am I correct?'

'For the most part; as far as I can tell that pact is holding him here but as time passed that thing attracted evil spirits like moths to a flame. The spirits have polluted its already warped existence.'

'It thrives on the pleasure and elation it gets from watching people's agony, pain, and despair. What a horrid past-time,' Mai cringed 'it makes me sick.'

Mai watched as the dream progressed. The demon was hunting; it knew they were there and it was happy for new victims. 'Did it awake due to the construction of this place?' Mai was curious as to why there was such a large gap in the activity of the spirit.

'Basically…since it was tied to this spot and there were no people here before, it had no choice but to wait until such time that someone came.' Gene stopped and looked at Mai, 'you all need to leave, it is planning on killing every last one of you…there isn't any time!'

'I can't just leave things the way they are!' Mai yelled and turned pleadingly towards him, 'if we leave now then the cycle will just continue! We can tell these people to leave but what about the next family, and the next!? I have to do something to stop it now!'

'You're not…' panic and concern washed over his handsome face, 'Mai you can't! I know what you're thinking, and don't you dare do it!'

'You said it yourself! It is not safe! Naru is in danger, the others are too! I can't just sit back and do nothing when there is a solution I can take!'

'That is no solution!' Gene yelled trying hard to keep his composure.

'There is no time…' Mai smiled, 'don't worry I have a plan…of sorts.'

The dream continued to show things unknown to anyone and Mai knew what had to be done. She had been paying attention to the images all through her conversation with Naru's brother and she formulated a way out…a way to end the rampage of the bound demon.

'Of sorts! Are you insane!? I can't let you do this! My brother…he can't lose another person he cares for!' Gene grabbed her shoulders and pleaded with his eyes, 'he needs you!'

'I don't think he cares for me that much Gene, it is unrequited love on my part.' Mai sighed, 'besides I don't plan of giving up that easily.'

'Don't be so sure of my brother's feelings' Gene looked at her with a weary smile, 'he is an idiot after all and is a master at hiding his own emotions.'

Mai laughed, 'that is very, very true…' she turned away from the boy and began to walk through the now darkening surroundings, 'I promise to be careful but I can't allow anything to hurt Naru and I will do anything to prevent that.'

Mai gently faded into the darkness and vanished from sight leaving Gene alone…

'Idiots…the both of them,' he sighed before he began to fade as well 'I just hope you can make it through this, Mai'

Gene vanished; he was tired and needed to rest if was going to be of any help later on.

There wasn't enough time…no time to waste…no time to spare. It wanted blood and it wanted it now. Mai knew she had to hurry; the lives of her friends depended upon it. She sprung up from the couch and bolted to the door. Before anyone knew what was going on she was already sprinting down the hall at full speed.

"What…what the hell! Mai!" Bou-san jumped up from the chair he was lounging in "where the hell is she going?"

The monk's question went unanswered since Naru was already out the door followed closely by Lin chasing after the girl.

It was already close to midnight and John, Ayako, and Masako had already turned in for the night leaving only the monk, Naru, and Lin to watch over things in the base. But at the moment the base was empty and the three men were racing to catch up with Mai. The girl, despite being obviously ill, was remarkably fast and Naru could only just keep her in view as she rounded corners and dashed through rooms. She did have a head start but Naru was sure he would have been able to catch up to her sooner than this and demand what the hell she was doing. She needed rest not an all out chase to god knows where.

"Mai!" Naru called out as he ran through the living room on the main floor "What do you think you are doing!?" She was headed for the front door.

"Running" Mai called back breathlessly "isn't that obvious?"

"I can see that you fool" Naru yelled back more than a little annoyed at the girl's sarcastic remark "why don't you stop and give me a proper explanation?"

"Can't…" Mai reached the front door and flung it open and dashed into the cold night air "no time to explain!"

"What the hell do you mean no time!?" It was Bou-san's turn to argue as he and Lin followed Naru out into the front yard.

"I mean…" she darted to the left off of the drive "I can't take the time to stop and explain it to you…can't you just accept that!? Why is it men always want explanations!?" Mai yelled back and continued on at full speed through the woods.

"I hardly think we can accept something as unreasonable as this, Mai" Naru retorted back "action as foolish as this requires explanation." Naru was angry. Mai had veered off the driveway and sprinted into the woods. There did not appear to be any clear path or trail that they were following but Mai seemed to know exactly where she was going…even in the absence of light. It was probably midnight by now and besides the faint glow of the moon nothing illuminated their path. Naru vaguely wondered how Mai could navigate around all the branches, trees, and other obstacles that cluttered the ground and still keep such a pace…but then again she could probably see, or had already seen, the path they were taking.

"Mai!" Bou-san yelled from behind, "please slow down! It is dangerous to run in the dark!"

Mai could hear the men behind her but she did not care, nor did she slow down. She only cared for the path in front of her…the destination beyond her…the task only for her. She had to get to the shrine at the top of the hill…the contract…the pact was hidden within long since forgotten and cast away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it. Mai being an idiot and taking everything on herself! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: We are moving right along! A huge thanks to zengu for your continual great reviews! Thank you so much for finding my problems!

Also, to Arelen thanks for the idea, I think that would be pretty interesting! I will see what I can do!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was cold as it passed through her hair. Mai had successfully reached the small, hidden shrine before her pursuers caught up giving her enough time to snatch what she needed and run. And boy did she run…Mai fled from the shrine like her life depended on it. It was dark but her feet knew the way by heart, as if she had traveled that path every day for her entire life, even if they were protesting from the pain of running all this way barefoot.

Naru stopped dead in his tracks as he picked up the sounds of his assistant coming towards him. Mai was amazingly fast and they were slowed by the lack of knowledge of the path and destination; Mai had the advantage. Since they had lost sight of her Naru, Lin, and the monk were forced to merely follow in the rough direction of the noise she made as she fled them. Now that noise was no longer fleeting away from them, but was now sounding startlingly close.

"She is heading back," Naru turned on his heals and moved pass Bou-san in an attempt to cut off Mai's path of escape before she got by them again, "if we can get ahead of her then we might be able to intercept her and catch her before she does anything more stupid."

"I can't see a damn thing Naru! How in the hell are we supposed to intercept her if we can't even see her!?" Bou-san rushed to keep close to Naru so that he wouldn't get lost. He made a mental note that after this was all over he was going to have a nice long chat with Mai and make it painfully clear that she was to never do anything like this again.

The clamor was getting closer and closer alerting the two men of the nearing Mai. "This way…" Naru signaled with his hand to move to the right and Lin took the lead. His shiki might be able to help them catch the fleeing girl.

Mai pushed a branch out of her face as she rushed back towards the house. Her breath materialized in front of her face in the cold night air; she felt miserable. She had bolted from the couch still wearing the clothes she had on from earlier in the day which consisted of a jean skirt and a simple form-fitting long sleeve top. At the moment she may as well have been naked for the clothes were giving her limited protection and little warmth against the brisk temperature.

Fearing that she would inevitably make a stupid or clumsy mistake on her way back through the pitch black forest, Mai stashed the pact in the one place she knew it would be almost positively safe from falling or being misplaced…her bra. "Good thing I decided to wear you today and not a camisole" Mai commented looking down at her chest to her simple light pink bra that housed a small tattered and torn scroll, "if I had done that it would have been a little difficult to stuff anything in there and not have anyone notice that my chest was out of shape!"

Mai was panting hard but managed to keep a good pace despite her body's rejections. She clearly saw her way through the trees though she was not really sure how…it didn't really matter anyway.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" a horrible shriek escaped the frightened girl's mouth at such a pitch that if there had been any glass near by it probably would have broken, "No let me go!" She cried against the strong arms that held her in place in the darkness. Tears streamed down her face and she fought hard using all her meager strength to try and pull out of her captor's grip. The hands were holding both her wrists in place with bruising force…it hurt and she was scared. "Please…let me go…" Mai begged as all her energy failed and she sunk to her knees with her arms sill being elevated above her.

A soft sigh echoed in the air through Mai's stifled sobs; "Mai-san" the pressure on her wrists decreased "please do not be afraid." Lin's deep voice reached Mai's ears and she immediately stopped crying and looked up at the person holding her in place.

Her eyes adjusted and she made out Lin standing above her with Naru and Bou-san not far off and moving closer.

"What the hell, Mai!" Bou-san yelled as he finally reached her and Lin, "Are you out of your mind, or do you actually like getting yourself into trouble and worrying me to death!?" Even in the limited light Mai could see how disheveled the monk looked. He was panting and was covered in dirt. He looked as if he had hit one branch too many.

"You better start explaining…" Naru's voice was icy and gleaned a dangerous undertone "and it had better be damn good." Mai noted meekly that he too looked a little worse for the ware. His usually perfect hair was messy and out of place, his signature black attire was untidy and rumpled with traces of leaves and dirt apparent on its fabric.

The wind blew lightly shuffling her hair softly and she hung her head focusing her gaze at the soil beneath her. Lin still held her tight so there was no hope of making a break for it but she had to think fast in order to answer her obviously angry boss.

"I wanted to see something" Mai responded breathlessly without looking up. Naru scoffed at the answer…less than whelmed at her blatant lie.

"You are an idiot Mai! Whatever it was you wanted to see you could have waited until morning…" the monk was trying to grasp the reasoning in her apparent excuse "and I mean if it had to be tonight then you could have told us instead of making us run raged after you."

"You didn't have to come after me you know, I was fine on my own" she glanced up at the men "the forest obviously was kinder to me than to you all…and I mean I was going to come back." She sighed…there was no way this was going to cut it. Naru was already suspicious and this was only going to make it worse. There was no way in hell Naru would let her off especially not after this little excursion. 'I only hope I can hide the truth and stall long enough to recast this thing and get it done and over with before he catches on…' Mai thought to herself. "It had to be tonight…and I had to hurry or else I would have missed it."

"Missed what?" Naru folded his arms over his chest as he looked angrily down at the girl.

Mai looked up at the sky and concentrated her gaze on the moon and constellations above her. "I wanted to see…the sky…at the same time…she did. I wanted to see if it was the same as in my dream."

"You had a dream? Who is she?" Bou-san inquired eagerly as he moved closer.

"It can wait" Naru's voice was commanding and gave no room for argument. As angry as he was with his assistant he was also very worried about her. She was not well in the morning…her health had declined throughout the day and now she was sitting on the ground before him. She was pale and her breathing resembled panting more than actual breathing. The night air was cool and he could see that Mai was not wearing clothes suitable for the temperature nor was she wearing shoes. Her feet, arms, and legs all brandished cuts and scrapes evidence of her wild run through the forest. "We can finish this conversation once we get back to the manor."

With that statement Naru moved briskly to Mai's side and promptly secured her in his arms bridle style and began to make his descent towards the house.

"Whoa! I can walk on my own, Naru!" He ignored her comment and continued to walk followed grudgingly by Lin and Bou-san. "Please put me down!" Her face began to flush with a slight shade of red as she blushed in embarrassment and probably a little bit of joy at the way he was holding her. His chest was warm and she could hear his heart beat as she rested her head against it. It was so calming. It felt good to be held in his strong arms…she never wanted to leave this man's embrace.

"If I put you down you will no doubt try to run off" Naru finally said, "there is no way I am letting go of you now…especially not now as seeing the condition your body is in. I will be amazed if you can even stand tomorrow with those feet."

'I don't want to let you go either…' Mai thought solemnly as she gave into Naru with a sigh. 'I guess I will let him pamper me just this once…though this will probably be my one and only chance to be held in your strong embrace. Oh how cruel this world is. Just when it finally shows that you care for me…I will have to leave you. Just my luck… What an idiot I have been, really!'

Mai was beginning to hate herself more and more; but there really was no other way considering the time she had to work with…right? 'It is not like anyone will miss me much anyway…I don't have family and only a few close friends from school and obviously those from SPR. It's either me or them…I would rather go knowing that I saved all of them rather than doing nothing and having it be too late. I would feel so guilty if something happened when I knew there was something that I could have done to prevent it…no matter how extreme it was. But why do I feel guilty anyway…even when I am going to save them…my heart hurts.' Mai clenched at her chest with her free hand, 'I don't want to think about this anymore…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Angsty Mai! Thanks to Shoujolover22 for help in plotting this chapter (or more like hitting me over the head to make me write it) and you better get that stick ready and make me write a good ending too! Anyhoo...please let me know how you all liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, now Mai has the scroll but what is she goingt o do now that she has it?! Dunnnn dun duuuuun! Still don't own...

Please, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin opened the front door and allowed his young charge to walk through, he and the monk followed silently. They both knew better than to say anything now. Just under Naru's calm exterior was a terrifying anger just waiting to be dispelled. His face was calm but his eyes were gleaming with emotion.

They quietly made their way to the base and entered the empty room. It was amazing that no one awoke from the noise they had made by chasing Mai around the house. Lin shut the door behind them and discretely turned the lock of the knob, just in case Mai tried to run away again she would be held up trying to get out the door…giving them time to catch her before she got too far.

Naru gently placed Mai upon the couch where she had been sleeping earlier. "Bou-san, I believe there is a first aid kit located in the bathroom on the first floor; bring it here."

Bou-san was not about to argue against that tone of voice and wordlessly made his way to the door where Lin still stood. He noticed what Lin had done and looked at him with a questioning stare before exiting the room in search of the first aid kit. Lin promptly relocked the door and took a seat in front of his laptop. He knew what was to come was not going to be pleasant.

"I am dying to hear what stupid excuse you are going to tell, so please enlighten me." Naru fixed a deadly glare at the girl sitting on the couch. The words may have been sarcastic but the voice saying them was anything but. "If you try to leave this room again without my permission I will restrain you and make it so you are unable to leave."

"You are going to tie me up?!" Mai huffed angrily, "I am not some kind of slave…"

"If need be I will" Naru crossed his arms and looked sternly down at her, "you are my assistant and I need you here where I can keep an eye on you."

Mai paused for a moment…he was not going to let her out of his sight after what she had done. She had to figure out some way to get away from him and the others long enough to re-cast the pact. 'This is going to be a huge problem; he is going to be watching me like a hawk stalking its prey!' Mai thought helplessly to herself while keeping an eye on her boss who eagerly awaited her response.

"I want a shower…and I have to use the toilet too." Mai glared up defiantly at her boss, "I want to at least be clean for when Bou-san gets back with that first aid kit. There would be no point in taking all that time to bandage me up when I am this dirty and sweaty! I want to wash off and clean out these cuts and scratches before you patch them up. Not to mention my clothes are filthy! I need to change!"

Naru glared at the girl who fiercely met his gaze. She had a point. Her clothes were soiled and torn, her face was smudged with dirt and sweat, and her arms and legs displayed unsightly cuts and grazes that were anything but clean. A shower would do her good not only to clean up her appearance but it would also help warm her body. Naru could see the goose bumps on her exposed skin and knew that she was cold. Her skin was cold to the touch if he remembered correctly from when he carried her here. But…she would be out of sight there…

"No…" Naru stated flatly. He was not about to let her go now that he had finally caught her.

"You conceited bastard! You dumb jackass! I hate you! I just want a damn shower! You can stand right outside the door so that you can make sure I don't go anywhere!" Mai was off the couch and right in Naru's face. She was angry…she had to be…she had to get away. It was now or never. "What the hell, Naru!? You want me to sing for you the entire time I am in there? Cause I will, I need a shower damnit!"

"You want a shower; you don't need one." That's right, a shower was not necessary. Who knows what trouble she would get herself into alone in the bathroom? "I deserve an explanation first."

"No, you insufferable jerk, I need a shower! Now!" Mai was ready to punch that pretty little face of his any second. Lucky for Naru, Bou-san tapped on the door and moments later entered the room with Lin's aid and took Mai's attention from Naru's punch-able face. "Bou-san" Mai yelled and ran up to the man with an angry expression on her face.

"Mai?" The monk pretty much knew what was going on already from what he could hear from through the door when he was approaching and just by the looks on each teenager's face. Mai wanted some alone time to clean up and Naru wanted to confine her like a bird to a cage.

"Naru-chan, I think Mai deserves some time to go clean herself up." He looked at Mai who beamed the expression of victory on her face, "and Mai-chan after what you just did we all have the right to make sure you stay within our sight." The triumphal look quickly disappeared in what Bou-san could only describe as a sulk. She was practically pouting. "I think it is only fair Mai that if you want to use the bathroom one of us will stay outside the door and wait for you." The monk grinned, "And it wouldn't hurt if you did sing the entire time so we know for sure that you are alright in there!" He laughed softly at the glare he received but decided it would be best to ignore it. "Does that sound acceptable, Naru?"

It did sound fair, but he still didn't like it at all. Even if he could hear her, he couldn't see her. Wait…did he really want to watch her take a shower? Well, it was not like human anatomy bothered him much, but Mai was different. Naru felt his face heat up at the thought but refused to let the flush show upon his cheeks. "Fine" he all but spat out "but if you so much as try to step away without me with you I will tie a rope to you and I won't let go of the other end."

Mai rose to the challenge and met his glare dead on as she spun on her heals to face her crush, "that sounds rather perverted Shibuya-san, I mean shouldn't we date or at least try kissing before we try such play?" A sly, silly smile adorned her lips and mischief bounced in her eyes. "As much as I would like to play that game, my dear boss, I rather not get rope burn so I promise I won't be naughty…so will you please escort me to the bathroom? I have been holding it in forever now! I am seriously going to burst if we don't go soon."

"You can go on the floor for all I care…" Naru stated stubbornly as he watched Mai's face flush with anger and probably embarrassment too at his words. He was going to say something along the lines of 'as long as you clean it up it won't be a problem since the floors are hard wood' but he never got the chance as he was scolded by his guardian.

"Naru!" Lin harshly stated, "I agree with Bou-san, so now please take Mai to the bathroom." Naru was about to ague but took one look at Lin's eyes which told him not to even try and he knew he only had once option.

"Fine" Naru gave in at last, "come on Mai" he said as he walked forward and secured her hand in his and walked to the door. "Are you okay to walk?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her.

His hand was warm, well warmer than hers anyway. Naru was in a bad mood but no matter how much he tried to hide it, Mai could tell he was worried about her. He tried to put on a cold front and hide behind harsh words but nothing could erase the glint of worry in his beautiful eyes. "Yeah, I can walk so let's get going."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know! Mai and Naru's teenage brat-ness showed through in this one! Thanks for all your continued support and thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, here is some more background stuff. Might be rather boring but just keep with it! Still own nothing...

To Ayjah...omg I laughed so hard...I could just see their faces with that one! That would have been amazing! lol!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip down the hallway to the main bathroom was a silent and awkward one. Naru held her hand securely but not painfully with one hand and carried a change of clothes in the other. Since he did not want to waste the time of going back to where her luggage actually was to get a change of her own clothes they had rummaged around in a near by closet and produced a simple white dress that she could wear in the meantime. Unfortunately, there were no change of undergarments hiding in that closet but Mai decided she would just have to deal…it was not like she would have to put up with it for long. She audibly scoffed at her own thought, 'what an idiot I am…really.'

Before she realized it, Naru's soft cough brought her back from her thoughts and she looked up at him in a daze. "Going?" He asked slightly amused at her expression.

They were at the bathroom door already; she barely remembered the trip since she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice much else. "Yeah, yeah I am going." Mai took the dress from Naru's arm and pulled her hand from his grasp, feeling a slight resistance, and turned the knob entering the room. She slid her hand over the wall successfully finding the light switch illuminating the large space.

"Wow, what I would give for a bathroom like this!" Mai marveled at the space. A hot tub type bath adorned almost all of the back wall and right corner with a glass enclosed shower taking up the rest of the wall and left corner. The side wall had a long counter with four large basin sinks and a mirror running the length of it where the other side wall had closet and cupboard space. The entire room was elegant and no expense was spared in its materials or design that much Mai could tell.

Naru quickly went to work examining everything in the room. He opened all the closets and cupboards, checked under the sinks, and walked around the bath and the shower. He even meticulously checked the toilet which sat behind a small wall that separated the counter and the shower space. Mai rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel from the nearest closet and sat it on the counter next to the dress. "Are you done?" Naru paused from looking around the room when she spoke.

"I suppose…" Naru walked towards the open door and hesitated as he grabbed the knob, "I hope you are not tone deft Mai, if you are I might be forced to barge in here and beat some pitch into you." He smirked as he left the room and a noticeably angry Mai behind, "oh, I will be right outside this door and don't even think about locking it…it won't matter anyway though since I will get in here if I need to…keep that in mind Mai. Enjoy your shower and please make it quick…we want to treat all those wounds as soon as possible don't we?" He closed the door and Mai knew he was grinning like an idiot on the other side of the wooden entrance.

"What an ass…" Mai whispered to her self as she discarded her dirty clothes to the floor. She gently placed the old scroll from her bra on the counter next to the dress. "How could something so small and innocent-looking be the cause of so much pain and suffering?"

Mai began to hum softly while she turned the taps releasing water from the shower head and waited for the water to reach temperature. Her humming slowly turned into an unknown melody composed of "la's" and "lu's" in rising and falling tones. She had never been one to really sing but it was a different story if she was in the shower.

The water was warm and Mai quickly washed the dirt, sweat, and blood from her body. She softly scrubbed at her wounds and made sure they were clean before she moved onto washing her hair as fast as she could. 'It doesn't matter if these wounds or my hair are clean anyway…nothing is really going to matter soon.'

The flowing song from her lips never broke…not even once. The melody continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary as she stepped from the shower and walked over to the counter.

'I guess it's now or never' Mai sighed but continued the soft harmonics from her mouth as she picked up the scroll and rolled it open. 'Now lets see…how did he do it again?' It had all been clear in her head; she saw how the boy had summoned the demon using black magic of sorts and how he bound the demon using this contract. He really should have known better…you never should make a deal with a devil. Though in this case it seems the demon was the one that underestimated the boy. He probably never thought the kid would in fact bind him here. Of course, time was not kind to the demon and he only became a darker more twisted form of what he once was since he attracted all sorts of dark, evil spirits to him.

Mai bit her thumb and let drops of blood fall onto the tattered parchment. She hated the taste, but this was a must. The boy had done the very same…a blood pact with the demon…he sold his soul in exchange for the deaths and suffering of his enemies. The demon had taken no time at all in fulfilling the bargain and killed the boy almost immediately. The demon gained the boy's soul and the souls of those that he had wanted dead, but the demon who had tricked the boy out of his life had also been tricked in the process.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sealing no Jutsu! Sorry, whenever I read that last part my mind thinks of Naruto...

Look forward to the next part! Please let me know what you thought of it! Sorry at the odd ending place but the next part needed to go with the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well here we go! We get some more explanation in this chapter...but if you don't get it, I explain it again later on. It's basically the begining of the end! O.O

To Ingrid...you tried it!? Ouch! Though I should say I had a friend that could do it so easily...but I agree, I am amazed that anime people can do it without much trouble, no fair!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream…Mai remembered…she saw what the boy had done. He was smart and had already taken into account that the demon might betray him and came up with a betrayal of his own.

'That demon will undoubtedly try to take me as soon as the bargain has been completed, but if he tries he is going to be the one to suffer…' the boy had said to the clear sky above him while laughing wickedly to himself as he scrolled an unmistakable design onto his chest. The thick red liquid scrawled easily over his skin with only a few drips slipping slowly down his abdomen. He made the mark with his own blood from a cut to his thumb as was directed by an ancient looking manuscript sitting before him. With that the boy's soul was sealed as was the demon once he tried to reap it.

Once the devil killed him he would be sealing his own fate unknowingly and become bound to the small patch of land…unable to leave, unable to wander, and unable to hunt and feed on living souls.

It was actually quite ingenious Mai had thought all along. The kid knew his soul was going to be lost and so in a last ditch effort to get revenge he tied it to the land; the contract tied the demon to his soul…thereby tying the demon to the land. Smart really for someone so foolish to even conceive the idea of summoning and bargaining with a devil. But at this moment Mai couldn't really admonish his actions for she was conceiving similarly foolish ideas.

The contract could not be broken by burning or throwing the scroll away; if it was that easy the demon would have been released a long time ago. No, the contract had to be broken another way…a blood pact…a bargain perhaps. Since the kid was no longer alive figuring out how to break the contract and banish the demon to the depths of hell…to the world beyond, was going to be much harder than Mai had originally thought. It was a long shot but her logic did make sense…to her anyway.

The contact between the boy and the demon still held good holding the demon to the bargained soul which was sealed to the land…so if the contract was re-cast with her blood then she could make sure the demon would target her, and only her, since she was the one to mark his contract.

That part was easy, Mai looked down at her handy work on the blood stained parchment now sealing her fate of death at the hands of the demon. With this he would feed from her slowly by capturing her and letting her die slowly and in pain. He thrived off of suffering, agonizing emotions and Mai was sure he would be satiated by the time of her last breath. He would be pleased, Mai thought, when he got such a soul and such outpouring of grief from a single kill, or so she hoped.

But this was not all. If she left it at this she would just become another victim of his evil and nothing would change. He would continue to selectively and slowly kill anyone, including Naru and the others, who dared step foot on his territory…he would never be sent back. No, Mai knew what she had to do…she had to seal her soul just as the boy had done so long ago.

'Ah, I am so stupid aren't I Naru?' Mai thought listlessly to herself and she drew the small symbol on her chest with a bloody finger. 'If I die then so will he…I sealed my soul and by doing so he has no choice but to follow me in my death to the world beyond.'

Mai laughed softly as she quickly scrolled on the side of the parchment with her still bloody finger before she rolled it back up and quickly dressed her self in the white dress, careful not to smudge the blood mark upon her breast. She tucked the scroll in the creases of her neatly folded garments and let them drape upon her arm. Hastily Mai looked around the bathroom, she had cleaned everything well enough but wanted to make sure nothing remained that would make Naru suspicious. Knowing him, he was going to meticulously check the room once she vacated it.

Mai opened the door after a mere 15 minutes or so still humming softly as she looked at Naru who only gave her a once over before he entered the room and started to snoop around.

"We are heading back" he said coldly as he grasped her free hand and started to walk from the room back towards the base. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw in the bathroom.

"Did you like my singing, Naru?" Mai asked mockingly as she smiled up at him, "I tried my best just for you!"

"It was acceptable" Naru scowled, "it served its purpose."

Mai frowned back, "you could at least compliment me or something! Humph…I am injured you know, you are supposed to be nice to me."

A devilish smirk graced his lips, "nice to you? Why should I be when you were the one that foolishly inflicted all those injuries upon yourself in the first place?"

He had a point there. It was pretty much all her fault.

"Also, I don't throw around compliments for things that don't deserve praise." He smirked as anger immediately rose up in his assistant's expression.

Mai was about to explode on him but before she knew it they were at the base. Naru tapped lightly on the door and in a moment they were let into the room by Lin. Mai walked over to the couch and sat her old clothes on the floor next to the head of it. She looked up and noticed Naru had already grabbed the first aid kit and was heading her way.

A very painful and silent 10 minutes passed that felt like at least an hour before Naru finally finished disinfecting and bandaging her wounds.

"There" Naru was obviously holding back a dark anger. His control was amazing. Mai knew just by looking at him that he wanted to say so much more than he was allowing him self to. Her boss stood and moved to take a seat across from a frustrated looking monk in the arm chairs that were positioned not too far from her couch she was resting on. "So?"

Naru was glaring at her with such intensity that Mai shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "So?" Mai questioned back hesitantly even though she knew exactly what the men wanted. They didn't believe a thing she had told them the entire day, from the very moment she arrived at the office late. Naru still was suspicious about the dream she had in the van and he probably knew more or less what had happened when she left to go get a blanket; he was pretty sharp after all. But, none of that mattered now. It was just a matter of time before she was taken and her plan would be put into motion. Mai cringed at the thought; they were going to be so mad at her…but really there was no time for any other way.

"When are you going to tell us what's going on?" The monk's voice cut through the air and pierced her ears painfully. It sounded more painful than angry and that made it all that much more hard to listen to.

Mai breathed in deep, "it was as I said before…I wanted to see if it was the same as in my dream."

"That doesn't really explain anything Mai-san." Lin was looking at her critically while Naru seemed content burning holes in the table top in front of him.

A loud sigh escaped Mai's lips, "So, I suppose you want to know what I saw in my dream then? The one I had when we got here?"

"Well, of course we want to know!" Bou-san hit his fists against the table, "How stupid are you!?"

Lie, lie, and lie some more. "I think I saw the past of this place. This building is new but this land it is built on was once the location of a nice manor. There was a lovely garden and a pond…many rooms. I saw the deaths of many of the women of the house." Mai bit her lip remembering the deaths she really did see in her dream. The blood and the blood curdling screams that plagued her memory sent shivers up her spine.

"People were killed here previously?" Naru finally decided to pull his eyes away from the table and sent an inquisitive glance her way.

"Yes, it was horrible. The wife of the house, several servants, one of his own daughters even! His cruelty knew no bounds! I saw him die…killed by his enemies…but I woke up before I gained any more information than that; but that in and of its self was sickening. It makes me nauseous just thinking about it…" Mai clutched her stomach. She really was feeling sick; though it was due to something else…but they didn't have to know that.

"Mai…" the monk's voice was full of concern, "Was that really all there was?"

It was Mai's turn to look confused, "I think that is all…I mean I wouldn't be surprised if there was more, but I woke up before I saw it. I have seen things before and upon waking up I have forgotten until later, so that could be the case as well. I can't be sure really. But, I can say I saw what I saw but I suppose we will have to wait awhile to see if there is any significance to it. Maybe tomorrow you can call Yasuhara-kun and ask him to look up the history of this plot? He might be able to find out about all the residences that have been built here before this house, right?"

"That is a possibility. Hopefully, we should gain some information tonight now that everything is set up. All we know is that the accidents, injuries, and deaths that have occurred here so far happened under suspicious and less than normal circumstances. Beyond that we can not even prove that anything supernatural or paranormal is taking place. We need some evidence and facts before we can start to interpret your dream." Naru looked like he was honestly in thought. His legs were crossed and his hand was resting on his chin as he looked at the table.

It seemed for now that he bought the story…that's all that she needed. Mai just needed to distract him from the truth for a few more hours…that is all it would take.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, everyone get that? If not...it will be explained again later with different wording. It was clear to me...but then again I wrote it...so it might not be too clear for others. Please, let me know how you liked it! Just on a side note I am very proud to say I finished writing the ending of this story at about 3 a.m. this morning...(though there is still a gap I have to write in before that which I am not looking forward to...)

Thanks for reading! Look forward to tomorrow's chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Rather short, sorry. It seemed like a good place to stop so you will just have to wait until tomorrow for the next part! This is my favorite chapter by the way...I can see this scene so clearly...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden chill jolted Mai out of sleep and darkened her senses with but one emotion…fear. Her body shuddered and trembled unconsciously and she rose from her position to look around the room. It was dim but light illuminated from the monitors and Lin's form could be clearly seen dabbling away on his laptop in front of the screens. It appeared he had not taken notice of her waking nor did he seem to notice the frigid temperate of the room.

Mai noticed that she must have drifted off after her discussion with Naru and the others. Someone had tucked her in under her blanket and rested her head upon the pillow, which Mai knew was not on the couch when she was sitting there before. A quick glance at the clock on the wall indicated in was after five in the morning; Naru was in a nearby arm chair dozing and the monk appeared to be absent from the room. Lin must have draped his jacket over his young boss since it looked like Naru was still wearing his suit coat and the material was not that of a blanket.

He looked tired. 'I wonder how long he stayed awake watching after me before he fell asleep?' Mai wondered to herself randomly. A slight flush washed over her cheeks at the thought of Naru watching her sleep, but it soon disappeared as the chill seeped deeper into her being. It felt like a needle was stuck into her hands and was pouring ice cold water into her veins. It was terrifying…

'Come to me and let me taste your pain…' an eerie, dark voice flowed into Mai's head. 'Your soul will be mine and I shall enjoy watching you suffer; such a savory meal, I can not wait.'

'You…are the demon?' Mai voiced in her mind as the cold became even more intense.

'That is correct and your soul has been bargained away to me and I would like to collect it now' the voice spat, 'I want nothing more than to see your red blood flow from your body and tears from your eyes.'

'You're sick!' Mai screamed back in her head. She clutched her arms tightly from not only the cold she felt but from the anger that was welling up inside her. How could something be so evil? Since working for S.P.R. she learned of things that no person should ever be exposed to. Things that normally would scare most anyone that came upon it, but Mai had actually become rather accustomed to the strange and scary paranormal events that they researched. Spirits and ghosts were frightening sure, but her boss actually instigated more emotions of fear than any spirit or curse she had come across. It was probably due to the fact that she knew she was not alone, Naru and the others were there with her if something were to happen so the events were not all that scary…but now…

'You are all alone…no one can help you now.' The voice chuckled manically at her trend of thought, 'you should know that there are some evil spirits that you should be horrified to face…like me!' It laughed darkly in such a way that no longer sounded like a laugh. Just the sound of it made Mai want to throw up again right then and there. She felt sick…

'I know that…' Mai gave up. There was no use bantering like this. Her fate was already sealed; her death was already at hand.

'I want to enjoy my meal…undisturbed' it hissed coldly. 'Leave here…your friends are already unaware of you.'

It was true. Neither Naru nor Lin seemed to notice the chilling temperature. Lin who was typing just moments before now seemed to be asleep reclining in his chair. Mai glanced to the floor where here old clothes sat folded. Good. They were still there; she only hoped someone would notice them.

Mai gently rose from the couch. Her feet soundlessly touched the cold wooden floor and she walked heal-toe slowly to the door. If anyone had been witness to her decent to the door they would have thought she was a ghost herself gliding seamlessly across the room. Her pale skin glistened in the dim light and the stark white dress fluttered elegantly with her strides. She did not slow when passing the man in front of the monitors but merely spared him a sorrowful glance, nor did she slow when passing the man on the other side of her. Though the moment's glance she spared him was more than enough to convey everything she was feeling.

If anyone had been watching they would have seen that the glance was heart wrenchingly sad. Anyone could she that the girl was in agony. Her eyes were full of affection but at the same time held a horrible pain and regret. It lasted but a moment, a mere fraction of time but said everything that was in her heart; pain, sadness, loss, regret…love.

"Goodbye…" Mai whispered softly as she passed the sleeping teen and approached the door. She gently unlocked the door and silently walked into the hall. Without a sound the door closed gently behind her as if she had never gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short but good I hope! I really like this part of the story. It was while writing this part that I came up with the title! Please let me know if you liked it too! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well, more angst. That's all I can really describe this chapter as...but please enjoy it...even though it is pretty sad!

Thank you to all my reviewers so far and thanks for sticking with my story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark outside. The gentle hues of morning had not yet broke across the sky…it was not yet dawn. Mai noted the darkness she saw out the large concaved picture windows of the room she was standing in. It was a large room, probably a formal foyer since there was little furniture covering the wooden floor or much sign of use. 'This room must be beautiful at sunrise' Mai thought to herself. 'Just one more sunrise, one more dawning…will I be able to see it before I die? Will I be able to see the dawn from these windows?'

Mai shivered and clutched tightly at the hem of her dress. The demon's presence was suffocating…overwhelming. His threatening form could be discerned in the murky darkness that surrounded her materializing and then fading back into nothing as he chuckled demoniacally. She walked further into the room so that she was standing relatively in the middle of the space.

"Didn't you ever learn that you shouldn't play with your food?" Mai asked shakily to the eerie black aura filling the room. Her eyes widened in horror as a form emerged before her, blocking her view out the large window. It roughly resembled the shape of a human in that it clearly had a head, hands, and maybe something akin to legs but it lacked any other resemblance of a person. Its eyes were hollow and disturbing to look at, its body was black in color and hazy like a burning fire, and its hands displayed long nails like knives on every fingertip.

All in all, it was the most terrifying thing Mai had ever witnessed. The way it looked at her was sinister; Mai felt like it was searing holes into her heart and her whole body began to shake uncontrollably. She wanted to scream at the very top of her lungs, scream for help and cry out for Naru to come protect her from the terrifying thing before her. But she couldn't…this was something she had to do alone; no one could do it for her or help her through it. Mai stifled the blood-curdling scream that was threatening to tear forth from her mouth and bit her lip instead and held on to her dress even tighter in an attempt to keep her self quiet.

"Brave aren't we little girl?" The demon said darkly as it ran its cold limb down her face cutting open her cheek and spilling her blood down onto the clean white fabric of her dress.

Tears flooded down Mai's cheeks and she trembled even more violently than she already was but she didn't scream, she didn't even whimper. The demon continued to cut at her body all the while chuckling to himself at his fun, the pain was horrendous. Every new place he cut, gouged, and pierced burned with a gut wrenching sensation of pain that Mai had never experienced until now. This was not the kind of pain one felt from cutting themselves while cooking or during art class, no, this was like being stabbed with a knife or razor blade repeatedly and violently.

"Please…stop…" Mai chocked out tearfully as she felt the little strength she had left leave her. The white dress was now stained red from her blood and at her feet pooled the crimson liquid. She vaguely noted her wounds; she had at least two lacerations on her face, her neck had been slashed, her arms torn at, her back racked with claw marks, her breast cut, her stomach gouged open not only at the front but each side of her abdomen as well, and her legs had been gashed from just above the knee all the way up.

She shifted as if trying to move away from the creature before her but her body would not move; her thighs were slick with blood that was pooling between her legs and the feeling made her ill. Mai slumped to her knees and collapsed forward onto her bloody hands.

"Looks like that will be enough!" The demonic voice echoed throughout the room, "Do not try to escape…I have trapped you here." Its ghostly figure moved and tapped the air a foot or so away from where she was crouching producing a dull thud. The noise faintly registered in Mai's brain as being off, but everything was becoming hazy and the pain was clouding everything including clear thinking.

"What…" Mai coughed harshly, "did you do?"

It laughed sadistically though Mai could not even begin to fathom what could have been so funny. "A barrier, little girl, a barrier…one may interfere in my enjoyment of my meal."

"I don't…" her breath caught in her throat and she wheezed trying to pull in air, "understand."

"I simply want to enjoy you more before you die." He tapped on the invisible wall again, "it would not be any fun if anyone came and rescued you, now would it?"

"Bastard…" Mai spat angrily.

"Now, now my pretty I want to enjoy your agony and the agony of those that watch you die." He chuckled again but Mai noticed as she fell to her side that his aura was dissipating. "You must die slowly and painfully and your friends are going to watch but will not be able to help you due to my barrier. Don't even think that they will be able to break it either, it is impossible for a mere human to bring it down." With one final dark chuckle the aura and the form disappeared from the room leaving Mai limp and bleeding on the floor, "Do not forget child that after I enjoy the show and you finally die, your soul will be mine."

Mai was left alone. "I know…" she whispered quietly.

Light hues of gold and yellow peeked from the horizon announcing the coming morn. 'Its almost sunrise, I wonder if I will last to see it until morning? Man, it hurts so badly. Well, what did I expect….I mean I did just sacrifice myself to a demon. It is not like I wasn't expecting it to hurt, but I guess I didn't really think it would hurt this much. If I could move right now I would really like to punch that demonic bastard! I am so angry! This sucks! I can't move, I am in pain, I am bleeding…I am dying.'

Mai sighed to herself as she shifted her body into a more comfortable position on the floor. She watched as her blood continued to pool underneath her…her anger slowly diminishing into depression. She could no longer see out the window but the room was still dark so the sun had not yet risen. The realization hit her like a freight train…she was dying…really dying. The numbness of her limbs and the coldness of her flesh made it painfully clear. Her wounds were still open and showed no sign of clotting. Not to mention Mai could feel the cold clutches of a dark presence secured around her heart…it would never let her go no matter how much she fought to live.

'There was so much more that I wanted to do…so much more to live for. Finish school, find a job, start a family…a family. I haven't even told Naru I love him yet, and here I am regretting that I can't become the mother of his children. Whoa, that is a far jump! But…I wanted to be a mother so badly, and I want to be with Naru just as much. He would probably call me an idiot if he ever heard any of this. I can't even imagine the stoic, emotionless Naru being intimate…which is rather necessary when concerning the idea of a baby! I wonder what he would do if I told him I loved him? I wonder what expression he would show…but that is something I will never know…since I am going to die.'

Mai sighed again. It surprised her to find that thinking actually used up so much energy, she could barely keep conscious. 'I don't want to die…I don't want to die.' Fresh tears welled up and spilled down her bloody cheeks. 'Naru…I hope you figure this out…I hope you can save my soul…I don't want…I don't want to…leave…you.' Mai thought before exhaustion finally took over and she allowed her eyes to slide closed and her mind to drift.

If she was going to be awake later she needed to conserve her energy at least for now…she wanted to speak to Naru, she had so much to tell him in case she really did die and was not able to return. So many things to say…words become easier to speak when there is the prospect that they might be the last things you will ever say. Furthermore, the demon wanted a show and it would not be pleased if she were to remain passed-out for the entirety of her decent to death. She needed to rest now so that later she would have at least a little energy left to say what needed to be said.

Speak what may be her last words…her final goodbyes…her final farewell…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Super angst...In her thoughts to herself as she was dying, it was kinda like when Mai was in the well with Naru! She would first get really angry, then depressed, and then she calmed down a bit and then finally kinda gave up...Well, let me know what you thought!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Next chapter! Still with me? I hope so! Still don't own! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright colors of morning broke across the horizon and illuminated the spacious room. Naru stirred noting the change of light in the room. His eyes fluttered open and looked to the window; it was a little before dawn and time to get up and start work. He knew that today he had to make Mai tell him what was going on and what she had seen in her dream; it was probably relevant to the case at he needed to know about it. It might be a good idea to get Yashuhara to look up some background information to see if there were any trends.

Naru rose slowly; his body was stiff from falling asleep in the chair. He noticed with slight annoyance that Lin was also asleep in his chair in front of the monitors, it must have been too much to ask for to stay up all night after running around and expending so much energy in that inane chase. Next he turned to look at the couch where Mai was sleeping, and was shocked to see that she was not there.

The couch was empty.

With a start Naru rushed to the door and found it unlocked. "What the hell" Naru cursed to himself, "how could she have left with out waking either of us?" He opened the door and optimistically decided to check the bathroom. Maybe she just got up to use the toilet or maybe she was sick and went there since she was feeling ill. Even though it was a logical assumption given the facts, somewhere deep down Naru had a bad feeling that Mai was not just innocently missing.

He rushed down the hall and quickly made his way to the bathroom swallowing hard trying to calm his nerves and wash away his doubts. "Please be there, Mai" the boy pleaded to no one.

The bathroom door swung open hastily and Naru quickly flicked the light switch illuminating the room. His stomach dropped as the quick investigation of the bathroom revealed that Mai was not there. He rushed to the room that he was supposed to be staying at, the room Mai took a blanket from, but she was nowhere to be found in the room or in the bathroom connected to it.

"Mai" Naru breathed as he rushed to search the rest of the house, "where are you?"

* * *

------

* * *

A Few Days Later…

"Has there been any change?" Bou-san wearily leaned against the window pane and looked out to the courtyard of the hospital.

"No." Emotionless and cool…back to normal. Naru was sitting at his assistant's bedside shifting through a pile of papers that Yasuhara had delivered the day before. The student was quite shocked to hear what had happened to Mai and rushed to gather as much information as he could as soon as the call came from the hospital with Naru's request. When he came to deliver his findings he was noticeably shaken when he looked upon Mai. He sorrowfully squeezed her hand and tenderly touched her face offering her whispers of encouragement and support. For a boy that usually always wore a bright and playful grin, it was a change to see him leave with a solemn expression.

"Naru" Bou-san turned from the window, "I think maybe you should take a break. I mean you have not stepped one foot out of this hospital room for days, since you got here in fact. I can look after Mai for now while you go and get some rest."

"No need" Naru said indifferently. "I have gotten sufficient amount of sleep. Lin brings me anything I require."

The monk shifted irritably. "Look…" He sighed deciding he should just spit it out, "Naru, I am worried about you…we all are. You can't just act as if it doesn't bother you at all…I mean don't hold it all in. It is bad for you! We are your friends! You can talk to us about it…we really care for you and Mai."

This caused Naru to pause from reading the papers he held and fix the monk with a penetrating stare. After what felt like hours the boy sighed. "It is not me you should be worrying about…it is Mai. We still have no real idea of what happened let alone how to resolve what was done. I may have brought her back to life…but it is in body only. Her soul is still lost and I feel that if we don't do something soon she is going to die and be lost to us forever. Her time is running out; the longer she is in this state the worse off she will be if we do manage to bring her back."

"Naru…" Bou-san started but Naru cut him off before he could say anything.

"What has been happening at the mansion?" It was obvious that he was trying to change the subject but it was unnecessary to talk about anything that did not pertain to the case. The only thing that mattered now was waking up Mai.

"Nothing actually" he took a seat at the other side of the bed, "there has been zero activity anywhere in the house or on the grounds. Masako has been making rounds several times a day and she hasn't sensed a thing. We all are staying there, but it seems to be as Mai said…there doesn't appear to be anything there anymore."

"Hmm…"

"Did you find anything out from the history Yasuhara looked up for you?"

"It seems that every structure that was ever built here was torn down and abandoned. The land has been left vacant for some time now but there is not much information on the cause. In fact, there is not much information period on this location. Most of this is just bits and pieces, or testimonials. So the validity of it is questionable. There have been deaths listed, but the details are sketchy at best." Naru sighed and rested the papers on his lap, "it seems the only information we have to go on is what the current occupants told us…and even then that information is dubious."

"So, we have nothing. We are right back where were started." The monk scratched his head in frustration. This was going nowhere. Nothing was happening at the house to give them any information, the history on the place was patchy at best, and the current occupants had so many conflicting stories as to what has been happening it was hard to tell truth from lies. "Mai knew everything, didn't she?"

"Most likely." Naru looked over to her latent body. There had been absolutely no change in her condition since she arrived. Her complexion was still pale; her fingers still cold, and her heart still beating at the exact same pace it had been when he revived her. The pulse was weak and slow but steady. It had not wavered a single time, though the ventilator probably aided in that fact. But still, Naru was surprised at the unchanging state of his assistant. "She probably saw something when she was sleeping in the van. She was already sick but I should have made her tell me then and there what she learned from the dream."

"There is no way in hell you could have made her tell you what she saw if she decided she didn't want to share it with us. It's not your fault. If you want to place blame then all of us should be at fault." Bou-san clutched at the girl's hand, "If I had known this was going to happen then I would have forced her to spill after that wild chase into the night."

"Did Lin check the area of where she ran?" Naru questioned coolly.

"Yeah, but all he found was a small shrine at the top of the hill."

"Was anything disturbed?"

"Lin picked through the area really well, but he said he didn't find anything peculiar. If Mai got something from there, she sure did it carefully." Bou-san squeezed Mai's hand gently, "You are so stupid Mai…why didn't you tell us anything?" He spoke softly but he knew his boss picked up every word. "Do you think that stuff she told us were lies? The stuff about wanting to see the sky and seeing those women die?"

"I don't know, probably." Naru was in thought. "It is hard to tell if what she said were lies, half-truths, or the truth itself. There is no way to validate what she said since the history we have is incomplete."

Just then a light knock sounded on the door. Through the windows they could see it was Lin, composed and unemotional as usual. The older man entered slowly once he knew they acknowledged his presence.

"Takigawa-san" The man started as he walked over to the bed, "Matsuzaki-san requests that you head back to the mansion."

The monk looked up confused, "Why?"

"She asks that you help search the grounds with Brown-san, Hara-san, and herself for anything relevant."

"I get it" Bou-san sighed and pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting in. With one final squeeze he let go of Mai's hand and started to walk for the door. "That old miko just wants me back so she can make me do all the work!"

"Call if you find anything" came Naru's steady voice as the monk was exiting the room.

"Yeah, yeah and you call if there is any change. I will inform the others of her condition." He smiled and left the room. Naru and Lin watched him walk down the hall out of sight before the older man looked to his boss and spoke.

"Any change?"

"None."

"The history from Yasuhara-kun?"

"Nothing we can go on." Naru put the papers on the desk by the bedside. "Anything at the mansion?"

"Nothing" Lin replied. "Hara-san still says that she feels nothing and my shiki have detected no activity whatsoever."

Naru made an exasperated noise as he hung his head and clutched Mai's hand tightly. "Something of Mai's…I want you to bring me something of hers."

"Naru…" Lin moved closer to his boss, "you can't be thinking of using it to…" He trailed off.

"We have nothing to go on, and she is running out of time. If I can pick something up from it then I need to try.

"But you…it is going to be painful to see…"

"Ha, not as painful as it must have been for her." He grasped her hand tighter, "If I remember correctly she left her clothes in the base. Bring them here…please." The boy looked at Lin with and uncharacteristic expression that was somewhere between pleading and demanding.

"Fine" Lin gave in, "But I am going to be here when you do it, and if you can't take it you have to stop." Lin knew Naru was desperate if he was going so far as to willingly see Mai getting hurt. The boy had already been through so much when he saw in full clarity the death of his twin brother and now he was going to try and see how Mai came to get herself fatally wounded. Seeing the people he loves hurt and killed was going to hurt him, that much Lin knew, but it was a risk the young man was willing to take if it would at all help in figuring out how to wake his assistant up. All Lin could do was comply with the boy's wishes and stay by his side if he needed him in anyway…that was all he could do…

"Thank you" Another uncharacteristic reply, but Lin knew his boss meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"Give me an hour or so to find the clothes and get back here."

With that Lin turned at left the room to head back to the mansion. Naru remained in the room still holding the girl's hand. With no one there to see him, and no one there to question him, Naru let his guard down and wilted down onto the bed. He rested his head on Mai's chest and let his free hand that was not holding her hand gently brush her face. He closed his eyes and let his head rise and fall gently with the rhythm of her breathing, the beep of the heart monitor lulling him into a relaxed state.

"Mai…" He whispered softly, "wait just a little bit longer…I am coming to get you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aww, fluffy moment! Oh, how much I would love to see that! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Moving right along! I hope it is still holding your attention! Own nothing...

Sorry for the late update today! I was out of town!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin walked into the base and was surprised to find the rest of the team sitting around the table drinking tea. "I thought you were searching the grounds."

"We were" Ayako snapped rather irritably "but there is nothing to find. There is nothing here!" She tossed up her hands for emphasis.

"We went back to the shrine but turned up nothing" John added meekly. "How is Shibuya-san?"

"Fine…supposedly." Lin moved closer to the table. "He is being stubborn…as usual."

"He is still a kid" Ayako mused, "what an idiot."

"Really, he needs to rely on us a little…or something." The monk laughed at him self. That would be the day…Naru was Naru after all.

"Ah, Lin-san why are you back so early? I thought you were going to stay at the hospital for awhile?" The young exorcist looked up from his cup of tea with worry etched in his eyes, "Nothing is wrong is it?"

"No, nothing of the sort." Lin quickly spoke to dispel the young man's worry. "Naru wants me to find Mai's clothes that she left behind and bring them to the hospital."

"That girl," Masako spoke up, "never even touched the bag she packed and brought here after she sat it down in the room."

"That's right! It hasn't been touched…has it?" Ayako looked at Masako who was seemingly ignoring everyone around her. It seemed almost like a distant memory…the emotional and caring Masako that was crying over a fallen Mai. In an act not much like her, she had gone to comfort the girl and offered support and words of encouragement to the rest of them. One would have to look pretty close to tell that behind the indifferent expression the doll-like girl wore, she was actually very worried. She and Mai may not have been on good terms but in a round about way they were friends.

"He must mean the clothes she got dirty from running around outside, the clothes she was wearing when we got here." Bou-san looked around, "Maybe she left them in the bathroom when she took a shower?"

"That's right…she was wearing a white dress when she was found…"Ayako looked at the monk seated next to her, "where did that come from?"

"We found it in a closet and she changed into it since her clothes she was wearing were dirty from that dash into the woods I told you guys about." The monk responded.

Lin started to look around the room. The clothes had to be somewhere around here; 'Maybe by the couch?' He walked over to the couch Mai had used to rest. Sure enough, there at the head of the couch was a pile of neatly folded clothes. The stack had been tucked almost behind the couch and out of sight. 'What a strange place to put them…' Lin thought aimlessly as he swiftly picked up the clothes and headed for the door.

"Leaving already Lin-san?" John started to get up from his seat.

"Yes, I found the clothes that Naru asked for" Lin held up the stack slightly for everyone to see, "so I should be getting them to the hospital."

"Call us if you need anything." Ayako said as he was exiting the room.

"Thank you and inform me if anything occurs here." With that the man left the room and proceeded to his car. The trip back to the hospital was going to be a difficult one. These clothes were going to let his boss see what Mai had seen…what she had been through. Was it really going to be okay to let the boy watch another person he loves get hurt?

* * *

-----

* * *

Mai sat alone in the darkness, her knees tucked up to her chest as she griped at them tightly squeezing herself into a tight ball. It had since dawned on her that she was indeed alive in some way and not dead as she had previously assumed; or else she would not be in a place such as this. But unfortunately for some reason she was stuck there in the dark with no way out. 

"This is ridiculous!"

'I know!' She answered herself.

"I have walked all over this place and…it is nothing. No end and no beginning."

'There is no way out' she reminded herself.

"I know, I know!" Continuing her self dialog, "I wonder how long I have been here? There is no concept of time in this damn darkness! What the hell is Naru doing!?"

'Probably a few days at least. I bet Naru is throwing a fit trying to figure out this case.'

"Unlikely. Naru never throws fits nor does he ever show much emotion in anything…especially not enough needed for a fit. No, I bet he is still just apathetically sitting there trying to logically think things through like an idiot with that damn impassive mask of his plastered to his face."

'Probably' she agreed with her self. 'I must be really losing it if I am talking to myself like this. Gene disappeared awhile ago leaving me here alone.'

"I wonder if I am going to die here alone like this" Mai sighed. The concept of time was warped but Mai knew she was running out of it. The longer she stayed there the less feeling she had of her body. Her limbs had been slowly going numb and her skin was gradually loosing its warmth. The longer she sat, the more detached she felt. "I may not be dead but the longer I stay away from my body the harder it is going to be for me to go back to it."

'I'm losing my connection.'

"Maybe somehow the seal was washed off or something?"

'They probably didn't even notice it.'

"I hope so." Mai rested her head upon her raised knees, "Please find me soon Naru…I don't want to die."

-----

Naru jolted upright with such momentum that he nearly toppled over backwards in his chair. His eyes wide and his breathing uneven…the words still clearly echoed in his head…

"I don't want to die…"

It had been a faint whisper…fragile…that sounded so very far away, like the voice had been carried on the gentlest of breezes. But it was Mai's voice…he knew that voice anywhere and it was unmistakably hers. 'Have I finally lost it? Am I so mentally exhausted that I am starting to hear her talk in my head?' Naru thought as he tried to calm himself down and steady his breathing. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He had fallen asleep upon Mai's chest while clasping her hand…he had not been sleeping well since they came here. "No" he voiced out loud. 'That was Mai, she was calling for me…I know it…I feel it.'

"Mai…" He brushed her hair gently with his slender fingers. "I won't let you die so don't you dare give up." Not like he expected her to be able to hear him or anything, but it was something he had to say nonetheless for his sake more than anything. He was not entirely sure how he was even able to hear her plea in the first place, but in all actuality it didn't really surprise him much. Mai continued to astonish all of them with her psychic abilities and it seemed the list of her skills kept growing as time went on. He wouldn't really put telepathy past the girl…with all he had seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Do you ever talk to your self that way? I know I do! lol! Maybe, I am just really strange...Well as always let me know what you thought of it!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here we go! Getting close to the end! Are you excited? After this chapter there are only 5 chapters left! So, by Saturday the story will be done (unless by popular demand I write an epilogue that depending on what readers want included in it...I can probably have done by Monday or so)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naru!" Lin burst into the room and actually startled Naru who looked somewhat shocked at the sudden entrance of his usually composed caretaker.

"What is it?" Before he could really get out the question, Lin dropped the pile of dirty clothes at the foot of the bed and handed over a scroll of paper. "What's this?" He looked at it questionably as he shifted it around in his hands. It looked old; it seemed to be weathered and worn from time and the elements of nature.

"It was tucked within Mai's clothes" Lin said in a serious tone. "It slipped out when I was picking up the clothes to bring in here. I think that is what she got from the shrine, since it was hidden in these old clothes."

"If that is so, then why didn't we see it when we caught her and brought her back? She should have had it on her then if she did indeed get it from the shrine." Naru began to slowly open the scroll along the side of the bed. The parchment was textured and yellowish in color. Naru was familiar with many world languages and writings but the words scrolled on the paper were completely foreign. They were unlike anything he had ever seen before. Also present on the scroll were dribbles of a deep crimson, almost black, liquid. Blood had been smeared on the paper.

"Lin" Naru looked over his shoulder to make sure his assistant was looking, "have you ever seen anything like this?"

The man examined the document closely taking note of every scrawl and dribble of blood. "No" Lin finally replied after a few more seconds of scrutiny. "I have seen several documents like this one in which the contents are rolled in a scroll but this writing…I am not familiar with it."

"Nor am I. This blood, is it Mai's?" He ran his fingers over the splatter.

"Most likely. This here," Lin reached down and pointed to a crudely drawn symbol on the far corner of the paper "doesn't look like it belongs there. It is drawn in blood…"

"Mai may have placed it there." Naru tapped the symbol with his finger while he thought. Only one question came to his mind, "Why?"

"Maybe she was trying to hint at something."

"Well, she did a poor job of it…" Naru voiced gruffly. "Hand me her clothes." The boy looked Lin evenly in the eyes with a meaningful stare. The taller man sighed; this was a battle he would never win no matter how hard he tried.

"Here" he handed the stack of clothes to his boss and gave him a weary glance. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I can't see anything from this" he held up the scroll, "so we will have to rely on these clothes to shed some light on the situation. Any information is better than what we have now…even with the addition of this text."

With that, Naru concentrated on the shirt Mai had been wearing the day she came to the office for the case…the clothes worn before the white dress. His mind remotely remembered the day he picked up his brothers shirt in such a way as he was doing now…the action that lead to his being here in the first place. Naru pushed the thought from his mind and swallowed hard.

His body flinched as he concentrated and images began to unravel in his mind. He grew stiff as his mind's eyes became clearer. He was flooded with images of recent events…horrible occurrences and feelings. Mai had been feeling so many emotions; so much so that Naru was being saturated with them even though they were just residual traces left over on the shirt. She had been experiencing such extremes; she had felt love, happiness, and joy but also felt extreme sadness, pain, and loneliness all within the same day.

Naru watched what she had done while she was in the shower. He cursed himself that he had actually let her be in there alone…if only he had insisted…but knowing Mai she would have just come up with another way to seal the contract and sacrifice herself. Mai had learned that a demon was the root of the problem. He had been bound to the land by a boy long since deceased. Once she learned that it was soon going to target everyone she found the contract hidden at the small shrine and sealed it with her own blood resolving to kill herself and take the demon with her.

'Please Naru figure this out…'

The words Mai had whispered to herself in the bathroom echoed in his mind, Naru's eyes snapped open as he tried to slow down his rapid breathing. Lin was at his side and offered him his handkerchief with a look of concern.

"Are you alright, Naru?"

"Yeah" he took the material and wiped the sweat from his brow, "just confirmed Mai is an idiot."

"What did you see?" Lin sat of the edge of the bed facing the boy.

"Mai apparently had seen the history of this place before she even left the van. She learned that the demon haunting the mansion was going to kill us, so before it could take any of us she sacrificed herself to it using that contract." Naru sighed and met the distressed expression Lin was sending him. "She decided by herself that there was no time to come up with any other options and also decided by herself that there was no other way to exorcise it without sacrificing someone. Really…what an idiot."

"Why is there no trace of the demon or any evil spirits left? Merely sacrificing herself would not have destroyed it."

"Exactly…" Naru unrolled the scroll on the bed and tapped the symbol, "this is a binding seal she used to bind the demon so that if she died he would have to follow her soul back to the underworld, thus exorcising it. She ensured that she would die by the blood contract here but made this mark as a lifeline back I assume."

"It's just as she said then…when she was trapped in that barrier." Lin glanced at Mai. She had been extremely foolish, but in her own way she was trying to save them all from what she perceived as a lethal and immanent threat. "So, how do we use this to bring her soul back?"

"Get Madoka on the phone. I want her and Yasuhara to investigate this symbol. I am willing to bet that this symbol was the cause of the problem to begin with." Naru handed the scroll to Lin. "With some research we should be able to find the text in which it was discussed and hopefully it will also shed some light on what we can do with it."

Lin gripped at the scroll tightly as he headed toward the nurses station where he asked to use the phone to dial out. The nurse smiled politely and shifted the phone deck to within his reach. He tentatively dialed the number to reach the female researcher and leaned against the counter top as he waited for her to pick up. He listened as three ring tones went by before there was a click and a weary hello.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: See, I told you I would explain it again! How was this chapter? Let me know! Only 5 chapters left after this! How sad...


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this earlier today! My internet died! Anyhoo, here it is!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madoka, its Lin" he said more gruffly than he had intended. "I need you to come to the hospital and…" he was cut off before he could finish.

"Is something wrong!? Is Mai alright!? I will be there immediately!" She said frantically while trying to rush around gathering her things before running out the door.

"Madoka…calm down. Mai is still the same, nothing is wrong." Lin spoke calmly in response to the frantic voice. "Naru just needs you to come and pick up a text that we need you and Yasuhara-kun to research. It may hold the key to getting Mai back, so it is imperative that you hurry and find all that you can as quickly as possible."

There was a sigh of relief on the other side of the line; the bustling noise in the background faded and a few seconds went by before there was a response. "Thank goodness! You had me worried, Lin." Another sigh escaped her lips, "I will be over there shortly and I will give Yasuhara-kun a call."

"Okay" Lin pushed off the counter, "see you shortly." He hung up the phone and slid it over to the nurse and smiled courteously. She returned the gesture and informed him that the doctor would be making his rounds soon.

"Miss Taniyama-san is so fortunate to have such kind family and friends to come visit her every day." She smiled brightly as she shuffled some files and came around to the front of the counter until she was standing next to Lin. "That young man especially! She is so lucky to have a boyfriend like him! He is so gentle and kind, he only leaves her side to run to the bathroom!" The woman bowed slighted and made her way down the hall.

Lin let his face contort back to its original expressionless state as he watched the woman leave. If she only knew the real circumstances…Mai had no family, her only close friends were those from SPR and a few girls from school that didn't even know their friend was in a life and death situation, and Naru was not her boyfriend nor did he ever really outwardly treat her with anything akin to kindness.

In truth Lin knew that the boy cared for the girl deeply and it showed in times like these when Mai was in danger. He refused to let it show, but Lin was aware that Naru lost most of his rational senses when the girl was hurt or in trouble. But a boyfriend…or even a husband someday…that was just something hard to imagine Naru being. Both of them would have so many hurdles to jump to get to that point and neither of them were even willing to take the first step.

'The first step uh…Mai may have already taken it' Lin looked through the window to see Naru holding a book in one hand and had the other laced with Mai's fingers. "What will you do Naru…it seems Mai has forced you to move…will you follow?"

* * *

-----

* * *

Not long after Yasuhara and Madoka arrived at the room somewhat out of breath and looking a bit rushed. They both spent a short time talking to Mai before turning their attention to Naru who promptly and concisely explained what he wanted them to find without revealing what he had learned from reading Mai's shirt…he would be killed by more than one person if Madoka found out what he had done. They took it all in silently and without protest and just as quickly as they arrived they left to start their task immediately. There was an air about Naru that emphasized that they were running out of time and that they held the possible key to free her.

"I am going to head back now" Lin spoke over his shoulder as he moved to leave the room, "call me if you need anything."

"Yes, I will." Naru said indifferently without taking his eyes from the book her was currently reading. "I will contact you if they get any information, though I think it will probably take them at least a day to find anything substantial."

"I agree. I will inform the others of the current situation. Let us know if or when Madoka comes with the information and we will come to listen in." With a slight nod from his boss Lin left the room. He would head back to the mansion and tell the others what they had learned and what they planned to do next without revealing any information that was found from Naru of course. It would be an interesting day tomorrow depending on what Madoka and Yasuhara-kun found.

Night soon fell and Naru was finding it difficult to get any rest. He was well aware of the fact that he needed a respite…he was so tired. But life was cruel; even though he wished to sleep it seemed his mind refused to take a break. After shifting into many positions on the hospital bed adjacent to Mai's, Naru found himself on his side facing the comatose girl.

'Beep, beep, beep' her heart monitor sounded off rhythmically pulling Naru into a trance. He lay there with his eyes open vaguely watching the equipment and monitors operating around him. Under normal circumstances the constant hum and noise from the machines would have annoyed him greatly, but in this case the noise actually calmed the teen…it was reassuring, a reminder of Mai's existence.

'You really are an idiot.' The mirror image of Naru looked down upon his reflection and back to the coma stricken girl. No matter how many times he tried Mai was in a place that even he could not reach. She was not dead but she was not really alive either. He could not reach her like he usually did in the astral plane. Even though he was a spirit, an astral form, there were some places that even he could not reach…and apparently the boundary Mai was currently at was one of them.

Gene was not accustomed to seeing the world as he did now. He was usually content helping Mai travel through past and present time when there were spirits to deal with or information vital to helping out his idiot brother solve a case. This task usually took up most to all of his waking time and there was little left for much other…things like looking in on the everyday events that were taking place with his brother. But this…this was different.

Eugene knew his twin was suffering deeply and it pained him to no end that he could not be near him…be with him, in flesh and blood, to offer him comfort. The best he could do was to watch over him from afar and be there waiting in case he was needed.

'Noll' he whispered while reaching a pale hand out towards his brother but not being able to touch or even come close, 'hurry…'

"Hurry…" for the second time Naru awoke with a start after hearing a voice flow through his mind.

"Gene?" he called tentatively to the room. After the name left his mouth he felt stupid for having even uttered such nonsense. His brother was dead and there was no way he could be in the room with him. But…Naru knew, there was no mistaking it, that the voice he heard was indeed that of his deceased brother.

Naru noticed that sun was gently seeping in through the windows of the room. It was already morning. He failed to notice that at some point he had drifted off to sleep. He vaguely wondered how Mai had known about Gene. She persistently wasted her energy just so she could reveal the location of his body. How did she know?

With that thought in mind, Naru had no doubt that he had heard Gene's voice just moments ago. If Mai somehow had learned about him, then it was not that hard to conceive that Gene was somehow trying to communicate something to him. Hurry…was he warning him about Mai…was she in danger where she was?

Worry washed over the teen and he soon made ready for the day. With any luck Mai would be awake by nightfall if the others had found anything pertinent. Naru moved quickly to the bathroom and washed up making sure he didn't look any worse than he already did. The nursing staff had already brought him a light breakfast that he promptly ate before sitting himself at Mai's side. He shuffled through the papers he had been working through yesterday trying to find where he left off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it! Sorry for the ending being a bit off...

Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So here is the next chapter! Sorry it is so short! Still own nothing! Tomorrow's post might be late since it is the opening day of deer season! I will be out in a blind all day unless I am able to get something early on! Wish me luck!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this symbol is quite the enigma." Madoka finished speaking as she put a stack of stapled documents on the bed before her.

"There were many instances of the symbol showing up in random texts but little information was present on what exactly it was." Yasuhara added as he looked at the faces in attendance. Madoka had called informing Lin that they were on their way to the hospital and that he should meet them there. So now the hospital room was crowded with the entire SPR team. John, Masako, and Ayako were sitting on the extra bed while Lin and Bou-san were standing near Naru leaving Madoka and Yasuhara at the front of the room by the end of Mai's bed.

"So, did you learn anything that we can use?" Ayako crossed her arms and expressions from the others reflecting her very question shifted to the researchers. "There had to be at least some information on it, right?"

There was a pause and a quick glance exchanged between the older woman and the college student. "Well…" Yasuhara started but looked away. Naru felt his stomach lurch…he was surprised at himself for experiencing such a thing; it was not something in his nature…but he was reminded that when it concerned Mai he was always doing things uncharacteristic.

"What Yasuhara is trying to say is that we found some information that should be shared, but we will leave it up to all of you to discuss and interpret it." Madoka sighed before she picked up a stapled document and flipped through a few pages. "First off, that symbol is a character linked to the dark arts. Black magic, forbidden crafts, pagan ritual, blasphemy, you name it and that mark is associated with that type of spell."

"Witchcraft?" John asked hesitantly.

"In a way that is correct" Yasuhara leaned against the wall "but it is a matter of origin. Some might say witchcraft and others may call it something different. But it is all basically the same thing with a different name."

"Second, that symbol is a mark of binding. There are some references of its use to bind and seal evil spirits within shrines and rocks and such. Other than binding we could not find any other instance the symbol was used in." Madoka flipped through a few more pages as she let her words sink in. Of course this was old news to Lin and Naru, but they kept it to themselves and went along with the conversation.

"If that is the case then why wasn't it used to seal the demon in the first place?" Bou-san looked confused, "why is it on the scroll of all places?"

"That is a good question actually" Madoka looked up. "Yasuhara and I were concerned about that fact too."

"In all the text and references we looked up we could not find a single instance of the mark being using in the way, or even a similar way, as it was used on that scroll." Yasuhara sighed, "For some reason Mai placed it there and the question is was she binding something or merely scribbling the mark to alert us to its existence."

"If we assume that there was no other reason behind the mark other than trying to bring it to our attentions, what could Mai-san have been trying to alert us to?" Lin asked calmly. He and Naru already had insight on the answer, but leading the others on to think about it would help foster options and opinions on how to get Mai to wake up later on.

"Maybe…" Masako's small voice broke through the silence "it was that symbol that sealed the demon here in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Ayako spared a sideways glance to the medium.

"I mean…you asked before why the symbol was not used to just seal the demon in the first place right? Well, if Mai knew what was going on I am sure she probably thought about that herself, assuming she knew what this symbol was, and for some reason decided that it could not be done."

"That would make sense" John looked thoughtful, "you can't seal something that is already bound in some way."

"Unless you bind it to something new" Naru finally spoke up for the first time since they had all arrived. Since they got there Naru had seemed preoccupied and in thought.

"So," Bou-san looked at Mai "do you think she was just trying to tell us that this symbol was used to bind the demon?"

"That doesn't make any sense…" Ayako looked at the monk and back to everyone else, "I mean if that is the case Mai obviously figured out how to break that binding and exorcized the demon since it is no longer around."

"I still never felt a thing…was there ever really anything there like that in the first place?" Masako spoke in a matter of fact way causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to her.

"Even if Hara-san did not feel anything it is clear that something was taking place at the mansion and something indeed caused Mai to resort to this. It may have just been able to conceal its presence from your detection." Naru answered coolly.

"So, back to the mark…if it was used to bind something…what did she bind to the scroll?" Bou-san broke the fairly tense atmosphere that had developed due to the change of topic.

That caused everyone in the room to pause and think over that question. Madoka had picked up a few more packets of paper to flip through; Yasuhara seemed lost in thought, while everyone else seemed to be waiting on one another to add something. The air was tense and no one dared move as they pondered the most important question.

"Herself…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it is short, but it was the best place to stop! As always please let me know how you all liked it! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Well, I didn't get anything hunting today! But I am going out to try again tomorrow! The weather sucked today! It was snowing and raining...with some hail...and wind. So I hope it will be nicer for tomorrow since I about froze to death today! Please enjoy this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a slight audible intake of air and at least two soft gasps at the comment Naru made after what seemed like hours of silence. He of course knew this to be true since he saw it himself, but he couldn't tell them that. "She bound herself to the scroll so that she would still have a way back after she died." He finished trying to sound as if he just figured out the fact.

"That would explain her current condition." Yasuhara looked to Madoka and back to Naru. "She can't wake up until the seal has been broken."

"So, you are saying she bound herself to that scroll…" Bou-san seemed to be putting the pieces together in his head, "she…"

"…bound herself to the demon" John finished. "That is why there is nothing at the house anymore…she dragged it with her when she died."

"You mean it was bound to the house and Mai re-cast that contract thing there" Ayako shifted her glance to the scroll "to put herself on the line all the while sealing the spirit to her life so that when she died it died?"

"That seems to be the case." Lin answered already knowing it to be so. "As a life line she must have scribbled that mark on the scroll, so now the question is how do we bring her back using this?" He looked up at Madoka and Yasuhara.

"Well" Madoka started but went silent before finishing.

"We didn't find anything that corresponds to this situation in the least." Yasuhara glanced at the older female researcher as she reaffirmed his statement with a nod. "I suppose it should be similar to a normal sealing though only using a body rather than some inanimate object."

"Meaning that somewhere on her body should be the same mark…if that is truly the case."

The statement made more than one eyebrow lift especially from the male occupants of the room who were undoubtedly thinking strange and obscure things.

"Jeeze…boys" Ayako huffed as she stood and quickly pulled the blanket covering Mai's body down to her waist. "We won't know unless we look." With ease the Miko carefully pulled open the hospital issue gown revealing a bandaged and discolored torso.

"What if it is covered by a bandage?" Bou-san was leaning over and looking at the slightly stained gauze pads covering a multitude of cuts. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the critical glare of Naru looking over every inch of Mai's exposed skin with almost frightening intensity.

"There" Naru suddenly said causing everyone's attention to focus on him. He pointed to a small blood colored mark on the far side of her left breast. "It is worn and smudged but that is the symbol."

"You're right, that is the mark alright." Bou-san confirmed. "So, now what do we do with it?" He, including the rest of the room, turned expectant gazes on the two people standing at the front of the room.

After a great deal of bantering back and forth about options of what to do with the mark, it seemed as if they were right back where they started. Madoka and Yasuhara had not come across any reference that even came close to the situation they were currently in.

The seal had been used to trap things within objects like boulders and shrines…not people's souls…

"Well, how was the seal normally broken in those cases?" A weary Bou-san asked the female researcher. "It can't be that much different from what was done then…"

Madoka looked down at her papers once again, "Only someone with strong spiritual sense could break the seal. Even then the seal was difficult to actually dissolve."

"In some cases the seal would be degraded either by natural causes like wind and rain or by people in which case they tried to break the seal by purifying it or burning it…but it lists that even if the symbol was gone…the seal had not in actuality been broken." Yasuhara passed the packet of information to the monk.

"So how was it broken then?" John asked looked over at the printed document, "if the symbol is no longer there…then what broke it?"

"This" Madoka help up a copy of a page that looked to be very tattered and worn. The writing on it was smudged and blurry. It didn't help that the language couldn't be made out. "From what we can tell this symbol here" she pointed to a crudely drawn mark in the center of the page, "has the power to break seals made by this symbol." She held up another page similar to the first but it displayed the mark in question.

"According to what we read this symbol must be drawn with blood by someone with high spiritual power over the seal mark, or where the mark was presumed to be, and then it is to be purified in one way or another. Once that is completed, according to the references, the seal should be broken." Yasuhara handed another packet to Naru who quickly skimmed the information re-reading the information just presented.

"How is that going to work since we have two seals to break?" Ayako asked while looking at the scroll. "Are we going to have to break them at the same time?"

"It would be wise to break them at the same time." Lin interjected, "if this is what is holding Mai here in any way then we want to make sure there is no way for her to get lost due to this process."

"If we break it, same time or not, wouldn't we be in effect cutting off her life line?" Masako spoke for the first time. She truly looked like she was in thought, given the situation and predicament her full and undivided attention.

Everyone paused. That probably would be the case, even though no one wanted to admit it…but it was either that or having her trapped in a coma in which she could never return until she eventually wasted away and died. No, they needed to take the chance to bring her back…even if it meant risking her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! Only two more chapters after this one!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Dead tired ...anyone that has ever said hunting was easy has never been to my blind deer hunting...I am about ready to fall over! But I still managed to post this chapter for you, the second to last! Thank you SO much to all my reviewers as we get close to the end of this story! It has been a pleasure! Thank you very much!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her life was literally dangling by a string and if that string was cut she was going to fall. Naru decided silently to himself that he would be there to catch her when she fell…no matter what.

"We will break the symbols at the same time" Naru's voice startled everyone. It was business like and demanding, not any different than usually when he was barking orders. "John, you can use your Holy Water to purify and wash away the mark on Mai's body." Naru waited until he got a nod of recognition before he continued. "Bou-san, I want you to burn the scroll in accordance to purifying it."

"And who is going to make the counter symbol?" Ayako asked looked around at everyone in the room. "Lin-san?"

"No" Naru stated sardonically, "I will take care of that."

"What!" Both Lin and Madoka exclaimed at the same time. Before either could voice further protest, Naru cut them off.

"If it is spiritual energy we are talking about, then I am the best candidate." He was already looking for an object to puncture his finger with.

"But Naru…" Lin tried to interject but was silenced once again.

"You can't argue that I am the best candidate. I need you and Madoka to oversee the others" with that all conversation halted. The others dared not ask about what had just transpired. If Naru thought he was the one for the job then so be it. They knew Naru would do what was best for Mai…even though it was their understanding that Naru lacked any psychic ability.

Within 10 minutes they were ready to enact their plan. Nurses from the nearby station were weary about what was happening in the room, but had already been told to stay out of it for the time being by their superiors.

"John?" Naru looked to the young exorcist as he held a tissue to his bleeding finger. He had quickly and efficiently copied the appropriate symbol and now was ready to take the next step.

"Ready…" he was standing over Mai with a small vile of water waiting for the signal to begin.

"Bou-san?" he looked to the floor at the side of the bed where the monk was sitting patiently waiting for the moment he was told to move the scroll over the make shift burning alter they had erected using a candle and some in-scents.

"Ready…" he looked up. It seemed all those in the room where holding a breath they didn't even realize they were holding, himself included. He tried not to let it show…but his hand was shaking. If this didn't work…Mai would die…

Lin made eye contact with everyone before he looked to Naru and nodded his head. They were ready…it was now or never.

"Okay…now" Naru voiced as he watched as both John and Bou-san said their respective short prayer before effectively purifying and eliminating the symbols. It was perfect. The marks disappeared instantaneously at almost the same time. The monk and made sure he burned the corner with the symbol first as so it would be destroyed at the same time John washed the mark from Mai's skin.

The feeling of satisfaction and fulfillment lasted but a moment, for in an instant Mai flat lined causing the hearts of all those present to nearly stop as well. In moments a slew of nurses and doctors were in the room, pushing the SPR members out of the way.

"Mai!" Ayako called frantically as she was shuffled to the far side of the room. "Come on Mai, don't do this!"

-----

From somewhere within the darkness, Mai vaguely recognized a voice calling for her. She wearily opened her eyes only to find herself looking up at Gene. She was resting in his lap, a blush broke across her face to which he warmly smiled down at her.

'Mai…' he softly spoke her name; it sounded so sweet.

'Gene' she answered back, 'does this mean I died?' Tears began to fall from her eyes. Gene gently wiped them from her face and offered her a soft smile.

'Can't you hear them calling? Can't you hear him calling?' his expression faded and his eyes saddened. 'Please, don't make my brother sad…'

'Who?' she questioned confused. 'I don't hear anyone…' she watched as his look saddened further.

'Please, try to listen Mai' he pleaded, 'remember…you have to wake up. You can't stay here.'

'Why?' she questioned innocently. Somewhere in her she knew the answer but it was just out of her reach. No matter how much she tried to remember it felt like something was keeping her from it.

'You don't belong here, Mai.' He petted her head tenderly, 'you have to remember that there is another place you have to be…another person's embrace you need to be in.'

She knew what he was saying was right. She closed her eyes and concentrated on that feeling of nostalgia and recognition. Slowly she began to hear muffled sounds; she couldn't make out words but she knew the noise was voices. She tried harder…the voices became louder and more clear. She could finally make out what they were saying…she could hear them calling her name. They sounded so sad…telling her not to die, to hang on, to not give up.

'That's right…' it finally dawned on her. 'Bou-san…' his voice was so shaky, nothing like what she was used to hearing. 'Ayako and even Masako' their voices sounded like they were crying. 'John…' his voice was that of prayer…is he praying for me? 'Even Yasuhara-kun and Madoka…' she listened to their solemn trembling voices. 'Lin-san…even you are crying for me…'

They were crying for her. Their thoughts were filled with her. Mai could clearly make out their thoughts, but one voice still remained soft and she strained to hear it.

'Don't leave me…'

'Who…?' she strained more.

'Mai…' the voice was so faint, distant and soft, 'don't leave me…please.'

'Naru…' the name rolled from her mouth with ease. Tears streaked down her face. Her eyes snapped open and she lunged forward and grasped Gene's shoulders. 'Gene!' she implored, 'it's Naru! I can't leave Naru! I have to go…I have to go back to him!'

He smiled a radiant and warm smile before pulling her to her feet. 'I am glad you finally remembered. You had me really worried there for awhile, but it seems you still have time.' He pointed to his left at a growing tunnel of light. At its end Mai could clearly see a boy that looked just like the one she was now standing with. He had a frantic expression on his face, one she had never seen before, and was calling…Mai could barely make out the words but she knew in her heart that he was calling for her.

She hesitated and took Gene's hand within her own. She looked up at him with an expression of sadness and regret but he merely smiled brightly back at her. 'Gene…'

'No need to worry, Mai' he squeezed her hand, 'I am sure I will see you back here once you are on your feet again.' He waited until he got a smile in return before he began to push the girl towards the light and his waiting brother. He practically dragged her there since her feet seemed to refuse to work. 'Now, go!' he gave one final push. She fell into the light and began to fade from his view…

'See you later, Mai…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So...very...tired...

I hope you liked this chapter and are eagerly awaiting tomorrow for the final chapter!!!! Please review everyone! I love reviews! Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: PLEASE READ! First, I would like to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this story! It has been so fun writing this and hearing from all of you! I really like the ending of this story, I thought it fit pretty well and since I am usually terrible at writing endings I thought I did a pretty good job on this one! But, I am going to ask that if you, the reader, at the end think 'oh I really wanted to see this happen...' or 'I would have like to know how this turned out...' please, PLEASE send me a review including...

1) If you want an epilogue (or even let me know if you want me to work on a follow up story...) and...

2) Please tell me in fairly clear detail what it is that you would like me to try and include in an epilogue (or follow up story...). I was thinking about writing one but I ended up staring at a blank screen for like an hour since I could think of nothing to write. So you will have to let me know!

If there is enough of a demand, I will start writing the epilogue this weekend, but since I am still in deer hunt mode it will probably not be out until sometime next week.

Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the ending of my story!

* * *

Mai stumbled into the light. Her eyes were protesting the sudden change in brightness, but she could clearly see one thing…Naru. She staggered forward with outstretched arms trying to reach him. He was calling…calling for her to come back…she had to go back. After what felt like an eternity of her moving with everything she had and her goal remaining stationary, Mai finally made one last lunge towards the object of her desire. She landed in his waiting outstretched arms. 

'Oh, Naru!' she cried while clinging to his chest. He squeezed her back and held her close. The light was fading…but before it did, Naru placed a soft kiss upon the girl's forehead before everything faded into nothingness.

Mai's eyes shot open and she was bombarded with a chaotic mass of images. The first thing she truly noted was the fact that she was choking. There was some sort of tube in her throat and she fought desperately to try and free it from her mouth. She tried to sit up and grab at her face but there was so much activity around her and so many voices that she couldn't process it all. Someone was holding her down while someone else was saying something about coughing…or something. She could hear a rapid beeping noise to her side and she could only assume that it was her racing heartbeat. Suddenly, the tube from her mouth was yanked free and she coughed violently gasping for air as she started to breath on her own.

Someone was still talking to her, a doctor most likely, but she wasn't hearing it at all. Her heart monitor beeped wildly indicating her fluctuating heart beat but she ignored it, she had but one thing on her mind. Her eyes frantically scanned the room, which was rather difficult considering the staff holding her still. She finally spotted what she had been looking for…black.

"Naru!" she wheezed. He moved towards her side with an unknown expression on his face. Mai decided it was something between shock, relief, and happiness. Before he even fully made it near, she lunged forward and clung onto him tightly. "I am so glad you are safe!"

"Idiot…" he mused. "That's my line, you fool." He hugged her back gently while making no move to change his position.

She pulled away from him slightly, just enough to look into his face, and smiled brightly at him. "You found me! I knew you would find me!' New tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You are not supposed to cry at a time like this." He fixed her with a glare, "you probably don't know…but every time you smile at me it makes me want to hug you…"

She paused for a moment before a warm smile spread across her face. She squeezed him tighter and let her forehead hit his chest. If she had been looking up she would have seen an equally warm smile returned to her but all she felt was a returned hug, which made her smile even more.

She reluctantly pulled away from Naru's warm embrace and reached out for her other friends. She offered them smiles and other reassuring gestures even though the doctors were trying desperately to settle everyone down, she was a critical care patient after all; but everyone seemed to ignore that fact and continued on with their reunion. Naru's arm never left her back even when she was giving hugs to the others.

The doctors would never be able to understand what she had been through, nor was she going to try and tell them. They had finally managed to clear the room, all but Naru of course who had threatened bodily harm if he was not allowed to stay, and check her over for any obvious damage. They claimed they wanted her to stay for observation and some more tests later…something about damage from being with out oxygen for too long, but Mai didn't much care since she was back with the one she loved and that was what truly mattered. They finally left Mai alone in the room with Naru and suddenly the atmosphere grew tense.

Mai could see Naru to her side giving her a dark glare. "I think you owe me an apology" he said icily.

Mai raised an eyebrow at this and responded sarcastically, "I am sorry for saving you all from certain death…I won't do it again."

"Why didn't you tell any of us what was going on?" he ignored her half assed apology. "If you would have just said something in the beginning…"

"Then what?" She interrupted. "What would you have done even if I had told you there was an evil spirit in the house that wanted to kill all of you any second…what would you have done?"

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't have let you kill yourself." He huffed and looked away, "there could have been another way, another option."

"There wasn't." Mai responded angrily. "You would have methodically gone through everything…wasting time…and someone would have been killed…that is what would have happened if I told you!"

"You don't know that…" he responded dryly.

"Nor do you know if there was really another way…" she sighed heavily, "let's just not talk about this anymore okay? It is over with…I am alive…thanks to you, you brought me back."

He scoffed. Naru was far from being pacified but for now he decided to let it go. "I am glad I was able to bring you back…" he admonished in a lowered voice.

Mai was surprised. Naru usually would not have revealed such feelings. She smiled softly. "You know…I feel as if I was having a really long dream…"

"A dream?" he questioned.

"Yes, like a dream within a dream. It was a very happy dream…and you were in it. I dreamt that when I woke up I was in your room. I opened my eyes and your face came into focus." Mai paused and looked at Naru. 'When I look into those eyes…I forget about everything else…' she sighed.

"Continue" he pushed impatiently. He had been standing leaning against the other bed in the room with his arms folded over his chest but now he pulled a chair over and sat down right next to her, resting his elbows on her bedside.

"Your expression was one that was sad in a way I had never seen before. Your sad expression slowly gave way to an open and warm smile, it was a smile that I had never seen before…" she finished quietly.

"…" he didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't go back to the way things were before…through this situation he had realized too many things…discovered too many things. He knew now what that nagging feeling was that he always felt when it came to Mai. He got restless when she was not near and his chest hurt when she was in danger. I don't dislike…so I must like her…that explains why my heart hurts when I see her in pain, it explains why it throbs when she smiles at me, it's all because of that.

"Mai…" he began carefully, "it's your fault for making me act…different. Those expressions you mentioned that you had never seen before; it's because it's you that I would ever make them. A fool like you…"

"You didn't have to add in that last part" Mai pouted.

"When you are around…I…even if you make me irritated, even if you make me upset…I can not help but think about you…I…I…" He fumbled the words…"Love you…"

Mai beamed brightly and grasped his hand in hers. She finally got her feelings across and she couldn't be happier.

"Even though you are an idiot…"

"Once again you didn't need to add that in, you jerk." Mai squeezed angrily on his hand, "you just ruined the moment."

"I wasn't aware there was a moment…" he smirked knowingly.

"You are a jerk!" She huffed, "you are really the worst guy!" Mai could see the old Naru back in full force. She was never going to hear the end of it, and she was probably never going to be left alone again…but for some reason that idea didn't bother her that much.

"But you have fallen in love with that worst guy, right?"

Yep, she sure had fallen in love with that guy. Mai quickly rose from her bed and planted a kiss on Naru's unsuspecting lips. She blushed and smiled at the adorable expression he was wearing but before she could even begin to feel victorious over the action he moved forward and claimed her lips back. When he pulled away it was his turn to smile at the cute expression her overly flushed face was exhibiting. He was truly going to enjoy teasing the girl for as long as he was able.

Mai probably didn't know…but after this…every time she smiled it was going to make him want to kiss her…

But for some reason that fact didn't bother him in the least…

"Lost Before the Dawn"

-End-

* * *

A/N: Well, did you like it? I really hope so, since I had a great time writing it! Please, click that button below and send me a review letting me know what you thought of the ending! Don't forget to review if you would like an epilogue and send ideas along with it! If there are enough of you that review requesting an epilogue I will start writing one this weekend! Suggestions are always welcome if you would like me to write another story, Ghost Hunt or other! I will see what I can do! 

Thank you so much!

Sara-


	28. Chapter 28Epilogue

A/N: So here it is! In total 74.1 of those that reviewed wanted an epilogue or follow up story (18.5 thought it was fine the way it was, and 7.4 had no comment...)

This will be a lead in to the next story that will be a follow up story! So look forward to that! Let's see...I am also planning for a story that will precede this story and answer some of the other questions brought up (like 'how did Mai know of Gene' and so on and so forth). Look out for a one-shot coming up and also a story that will be in the 'M' rated section (which I am finishing up now).

By the way, for any that care, I did shoot my buck Sunday night and I could not have been happier! It was a nice little 3-point!

Uh...I think that is about it! Please enjoy and review! I look forward to hearing from everyone!

Thanks!

* * *

Lost Before the Dawn-Epilogue

"Naru!" an irate and fuming Mai called from the kitchen of a modest western style home, "how many times do I have to tell you! Please put the dishes in the sink when you are done with them!"

From the other room Naru sighed and rolled his eyes. He had been trying to read a book while leisurely resting on his couch, but Mai was in full cleaning mode today and therefore nothing was going to be quiet.

It had been about a month since the orphan had come to live in his home that he shared with Lin. Of course the move-in was purely for health reasons and nothing more, Naru assured himself of that fact everyday they were together. At first, Mai had tried her very best to be a polite and respectful guest but that behavior didn't last long. It was only a matter of time before she had already taken on the role of some kind of maid or housekeeper. She made dinner, did laundry, cleaned the house, and did any other odd chore she could come up with.

Naru had tried to stop the strange behavior, it might be adverse to her health after all, but Mai would have none of it. It was not long after that Mai's presence started to feel normal…like she was always supposed to be there with him…like this was where she belonged.

Lin walked slowly through the living room and looked down at his boss, "you didn't put the dishes away again?"

"Yeah, apparently something terrible will happen if I place them on the counter rather than in the sink…" he said sarcastically. The older man sent him a knowing smirk. Since Mai arrived she had started to slowly but effectively take on the "wife" role in the house. Lin wondered momentarily if Naru had figured it out yet that Mai was indeed acting like a wife and nothing less…probably not since he was still rather unknowing of such things.

Mai had been discharged from the hospital after a few more days of observation and tests. The doctors had concluded that she did have some damage to her memory, but it seemed that it was only some minor short term memory loss. The tests were inconclusive on if there were any more serious damage or lasting effects from her trauma and the coma. The doctors had suggested that she be kept under observation and that she should be brought in for monthly check ups. Due to this the decision had been made, quite unilaterally, that Mai move in with them since they were most qualified to keep watch on her.

She had strongly opposed this but Naru played the card the she owed him after what she had done and with that she complied without further complaint. Lin knew that she was actually pretty happy with the arrangement for he would catch her with the most pleasant of expressions on her face when she thought no one was looking. She recently was able to return to school as well as resume her work at the office. Even though Naru tried to act indifferent, he was much softer on the girl than he had ever been before, though he was being inconspicuous about it.

Lin sighed as he took a seat opposite to the teenager, picking up a paper for him self to browse through. It had been such a short time but none the less not much progress had been made in the way of the teen's budding relationship. Not knowing how to properly deal with his new found feelings Naru had promptly reverted to his usual self, much to Mai's dismay. Lin was amazed at the girl's patience. Picking up on Naru's inability to deal with his feels she decided to not push the issue and take things slow. While at the hospital she would make him help her with every little thing, just to help him feel comfortable with contact…while she was awake this time rather than the 'her' that was unconscious. Lin smiled at the memories.

Mai would dramatically claim she could not eat unless Naru helped her with the food, which usually entailed him feeding her small bites that he was cutting up while sitting at her side. She similarly could not fall asleep without him holding her hand since she claimed she was afraid to do so and he would wordlessly comply much to her elation. The first few days after she arrived at their home, things were not much better. The bathroom, bedtime, getting changed, eating…she insisted that he aid her in the tasks. Lin recalled how amusing it had been. He chuckled softly to himself at the thought.

Mai had slowly weaned from that to firmly embedding herself in the daily running of the house. She slowly and meticulously ingrained her presence into the boy to the point that it almost seemed as if she truly were his wife. It would have been perfect if not for Naru's clueless and indifferent, aloof nature. Besides the fact that he seemed more gentle and conscious of the girl, not much had changed as far as the everyday way he treated her since they had professed their love for one another. To Lin's knowledge there had not been a single kiss or affectionate gesture since.

In the beginning it seemed that Naru was treating Mai as if she were a fragile doll that would break at any time. He danced around her with the utmost care, not wanting to risk breaking her with his touch. As time went on he finally pulled himself from that trend of thought and resumed what Lin could only describe as normalcy. It seemed as if the boy was trying to act as if nothing had transpired at all. Lin was surprised at the way Mai was handling the situation as a whole. He would have thought that as soon as Naru tried to pretend that nothing had happened that she would have beaten the fact right back into him with violent and angry blows. But she was amazingly quiet, calm, and patient. Sure she pretty much lost her temper at the drop of a hat whenever Naru teased her but it was the same as before and Lin could see the joking glint in her eye as they fought. When would they finally be able to step closer to one another and actually act like they were in love?

The phone that sat on the coffee table next to the couch sounded off suddenly breaking Lin from his thoughts and breaking the silence of the house. Naru promptly picked it up and supplied a few short responses before he hung up at sat the phone back in its dock.

"I have to run to the office real quick." He voiced as he stood up and made his way to the front door.

"Do you need me to come along?" Lin questioned even though he already knew the answer. Naru would never leave Mai by herself.

"No" the boy said shortly, "I will return before dinner." He gracefully made his way to the door and started to pull his shoes on when Mai walked to the doorway.

"Are you leaving, Naru?" She looked at him innocently.

"Yes" he said smoothly, "I will be back by dinner."

"Yeah, you had better" she huffed with hands resting on her hips lightly, "I didn't cook all that just so you could skip out…"

"Okay." He smirked up at her.

"…" her frustrated and annoyed look faded under his grin and she returned a smile softly, "Be careful, okay?"

"Of what?" he questioned as he stood giving her a bemused look.

"What do you mean!?" she retorted loudly, "I am supposed to bid you farewell and wish you a safe return! I don't want you to get hit by a car or something!" The weight of her words hit her a little too late since they had already left her mouth. She internally cringed at the implication of what she had just said but she looked at Naru who never missed a beat…

"Okay, I will be careful" he said with a hidden smile, "call me if you need anything." He opened the door and walked out.

"Bring some milk home." She said shortly as she stood in the doorway. He said nothing but waved an arm up in recognition of her request. Mai bit her lip and smiled before she closed the door on the fleeting figure. She sighed, 'Man that was stupid of me to say.' She thought to her self as she solemnly made her way back to the kitchen. 'I slipped up, and when I have been so careful to avoid…that…subject.'

Mai thought back to when she was still in the hospital after she had awoken. Even after the doctors had assured Naru that she was out of danger he refused to leaver her side, just as he had done when she was in a coma. It was on that night that Naru had told her to get some sleep…

-----

'I am not really that tired' she had whined and rolled over to look at him. Her arms were stinging from the intrusive IV's and her whole body was sore with injury. She had decided then that there was one good thing about being trapped in a coma…there was no pain. Now that she had found herself back in the world of the living all the damage her body had taken previously hit her full force…and it hurt. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep.

'Do it anyway, you fool…' he tried to act coarse but his hand that laced with hers had given him away. 'You need the rest, to help yourself recover.'

She had ignored his statement then…since there was something bothering her since she had woken up. 'Hey, Naru?' she questioned and looked at him where he sat next to her.

'What?' he had replied without even looking up from his book that he was reading.

'Did you find Gene?' her question had been innocent enough though if she had known of the response that she was to get she probably would not have asked. Naru looked up at her suddenly with a pained and hurt expression etched on his face. Mai's heart had dropped at that very instance and she wished she had never uttered the words.

'Not…yet…' he forced out softly while trying desperately to get his mask back in place.

Mai had gently squeezed his hand in comfort and that act alone had seemed to help calm the boy. 'It's okay you know…' she had soothed, 'you can talk to me you know…since I feel like I have known you both for the longest time.'

Naru looked shocked for a moment before realization had washed over him. He remembered that Mai knew Gene…knew about him and why he was there. 'How…how did you know?' he had asked softly, painfully…

Looking back on it now Mai knew that it was not the right time for the talk that had transpired. She had after all just woken up from a near death experience, professed her love, and had forced a kiss on him. Naru was in emotional overload. She should have waited until things had settled down…until Naru could clear his mind…but that was not how it went at all…

'I knew…when Gene told me.' She had confessed, 'I started to realize that the boy I was seeing was not just a kinder version of you…the closer I got to you…the more I watched you and focused on you…the more I realized that the Naru I was seeing in my dreams was not you at all…and not a figure I created either.'

'He told you?' he had asked so softly Mai had to strain to hear it.

'Yeah, when I finally asked who he was. He told me that he was your deceased twin brother…that you had come to Japan to find him…' she had sighed heavily, 'over the next several times we met he would tell me just a little more, adding pieces to the puzzle. As time went on he started to show me visions…your parents, your childhood…I saw how he died…probably the very same as you had seen it…' She had tuned away from him then. She didn't want to see what kind of expression he was making since she knew it would hurt her to see. 'So that's how I knew…I saw it…and he told me…' she had finished quietly.

'Why…' he had started to say as his voice cracked with emotion, 'why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'Ha…' she had let out a soft laugh, 'I didn't want to add to your pain. Gene didn't want me to either…he was happy not being found.' She had looked away again, 'besides if I had said anything then you would have left me…'

Mai recalled sadly as she stood in the kitchen…that was the last time they talked about Gene. A short time after she started to live in their house, Mai had asked Lin if he knew about Gene's situation…if Naru had used the map book. Lin had told her then that he knew Naru had not acted on the information she had supplied and that he had not seen the said blue covered map book since.

That was all that was discussed about the situation, nothing more and nothing less. Mai was still very cautious about her words concerning anything that had to do with Naru's secrets. Naru didn't seem ready to have anyone know about them, and luckily their friends had not pushed for the information. At the moment they were still more concerned about her health than the labored information she had conveyed as she was dying. Naru didn't bother to mention anything about it since either, not to her or anyone else.

-----

"Lin-san would you like some tea?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yes please, Mai-san" he answered back. Shortly she arrived in the living room and placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. She softly sat across from him with her own cup cradled in her lap.

"Um…Lin-san…can I ask you something?" She looked up shyly while grasping her cup tightly.

"Of course Mai-san, you can ask me anything" he reassured earnestly.

"Do you think Naru…loves me?" She looked at him with wide clear eyes. "I have been pretty patient, but I don't think I can do it anymore. I am tired of waiting for him…"

"Mai…" he sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Naru loves you more than any other person, that much I know. He is acting the way he is because of that fact. He doesn't know how to act with you; he doesn't know how to treat you." Lin tried to explain but it was tricky to convey to the girl how Naru was…

"I know…I know he loves me. He said so himself, yet I don't understand why he is acting the way he is. I love him so much…I have been trying to give him every opportunity I can…" she paused as she searched for the words that she wanted to say. "I know it is not his personality but I just want him to hold me, kiss me, and tell me that he loves me…me…the most in the whole world. Is that wrong Lin-san?"

The older man looked honestly at the girl. He could see now that it had been really bothering her for some time and he was amazed she had held out this long. "It's not wrong Mai-san" he chuckled as took a sip of his tea. "Naru is an idiot. He doesn't know how to interact with people, especially you now that he knows of his feelings. He'll figure it out eventually, but the only advice I can give you Mai-san is to force him to act…make him move rather than waiting for him to do it himself. It may not sound pleasant but I think you are the only one that can make that stubborn kid act his age." He smiled at her kindly and she returned it brightly.

"Thank you Lin-san…" she smiled softly as she finished off her tea. At that moment they both looked up as they heard the door open. Naru walked slowly into the room and looked at the two sitting there. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Would you like some tea?" She smiled at him as he gave her a blank look.

"Yes please" he answered unemotionally as he handed her the shopping bag he was holding and proceeded to sit down.

"Thank you" she voiced before she disappeared into the kitchen. Mai quickly poured a cup of tea and returned to sit the glass in front of Naru. She swiftly returned to the kitchen and continued to work on dinner.

It was not long before dinner was ready and they all sat and ate a peaceful dinner, like they did almost every night since she had arrived. Once they were done Naru would actually help her clear the table and some nights would even help wash everything up, though usually it was Lin that would help her with that task.

"Hey, Naru?" she asked as she put away the last dinner plate into the cupboard. "Was that call about a new case?"

Naru paused and looked up raising a brow, "yes it was" he replied slowly while looking at her.

"Oh…" she turned to look at him knowingly, "when are we going?"

"Hmmm…I don't remember saying we were going anywhere…" he smirked at her.

"I think we should take that case, Naru…" Mai said slowly while fixing the teen with a glare.

"And why is that, Mai?" Naru wondered how the girl even knew about the case since he had not mentioned anything to her or Lin yet, but he had long since learned not to ask such questions since she had the uncanny ability to seem to know the unknown.

"You know full well why" she huffed roughly as she moved passed him into the living room. "You went to double check…if the locations match…and they do…I know they do." She glared at him deeply.

Naru's eyes widened at the statement. He did know what she was talking about. When the call had first come in to the office Naru knew that something about it sparked his interest. Once he found out the location of the case he had rushed off to the office to check the hidden blood stained map book that he kept secure in his desk. Sure enough, the case was directly near the location of his brother's body. How Mai knew all this already was a mystery but since she already knew…there was no point in denying it. "Yeah, they match."

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly as she sat down on the couch.

"…" Naru paused and looked away before bringing his eyes back to hers. "I am going to take the case."

"And then?" She pushed softly, never breaking eye contact.

Naru breathed deeply, "I am not going to run away anymore…I will handle the situation properly like I should have from the beginning."

Mai knew this time would come eventually especially since it was she herself that had relinquished the information…but it still brought up mixed emotions when she finally heard it out loud. "I want you to know…something" she started softly as she broke eye contact with Naru. He looked at her in concern but said nothing as he waited for her to speak. "I meant everything I said to you then…I know things have been rather hectic and you have been worried about my health, but I want you to know I meant it…every word…every gesture…every feeling."

"I know…" he muttered quietly. 'I meant everything as well…' he voiced internally.

"With that said, I will stand by you…support you in whatever way you need me to. I have been pretty patient…I didn't want to push you into anything and I rather have you tell me your thoughts on your own…" She paused as she turned to look at him again, "but just know you don't have to keep everything to yourself. You may think I am an idiot but you can still talk to me."

"Thanks…" he uttered fleetingly as he turned and started to make his way to his study. Naru smiled to himself softly as his back was turned from the girl. He had been beating himself up over what to do about Gene while worrying about Mai's unstable and questionable condition. Things finally seemed to be settling down and he was trying to continually assure himself that Mai was fine. Every day went by like the one before and Mai acted no less her usual happy and bright self. He finally felt like he could face Gene with a clear mind now that he was sure of Mai's well being. He would take the case and once completed he would finally be able to be reunited with his brother…he had been looking so long and now he would finally get the opportunity to bring him home…lay him to rest. The act would not only put his mind at rest but that of his parents as well.

That was the condition of him coming to Japan after all; it was to bring Gene back…home. Naru sighed as he shuffled toward his study. 'Home…' he thought depressingly. 'Once I find Gene…that brings up a whole new set of problems…there will be no reason for me to stay…' Naru recalled sadly that the only reason he was being allowed to stay in Japan was for that reason and that reason alone. Once Gene was found his parents would drag him back home and make him stay there. 'Did you know that Mai…?' he questioned himself as he walked into the dim room. 'If I find Gene I will have to leave you…'

Naru hung his head at the thought. He didn't want to leave…after all he was successfully running his business and there were plenty of interesting cases. He and Lin had settled nicely into a house and he was finally getting a competent team together that he truly felt were useful. He finally had the one thing he wanted more than anything…and now loomed the threat of losing it…Mai…he didn't ever want to lose her again. Naru silently resolved right then and there that he would never let go of what was his, especially after all he had been through to finally acquire it; he would not let go of Mai. Why couldn't he have both Mai and Gene? That was all there was to it…not one or the other…but both. Somehow, someway…Naru resolved that he would have both. He was strong and there was nothing that he could not solve…he was a genius after all.

Naru grinned like an idiot at his new resolution. He would make it work no matter what. He decided wordlessly that he would cross that bridge when he came to it. But rather than being troubled and scared when he got there he decided he would walk across it with his head held high, his strides strong and confident, and his mind full of his aspirations and goals. He would not lose to anyone…not now…not ever. That was much more like him anyway…

"Hey Naru?" a soft voice noticeably startled him from his thoughts and he turned quickly to see Mai standing in the threshold of the study with her hands softly resting on the door frame.

"What is it, Mai?" he said more gruffly that he had intended.

"I forgot to tell you something earlier…" she professed as she leaned more of her body against the entrance way. Naru raised a brow curiously and Mai smiled ever so warmly. "Did you know…that I make a point to smile directly at you at least five times a day ever since I came to live with you?"

Naru stared at the girl blankly. Had she just said what he thought she said? He was too stunned to say anything in response so Mai just continued on.

"I expected you to more observant than this Naru…but I guess even you need a little help sometimes" she voiced mockingly as she pushed off the door frame and turned to leave. "I expect you to notice from now on…"

From the hall Naru could faintly hear the rest of the sentence…

'And I expect you to act…on at least one of them…'

Naru scoffed and audibly laughed while bringing a hand to his head. He chuckled softly, careful not to let the sound travel out of the room, and smiled into his hand. "That girl…" he mused as he was finally able to move and took a seat at his desk. "She never ceases to amuse me…"

-----

If Naru could have seen Mai he would have found a flushing and blush ridden girl practically floating around the kitchen not knowing what to do with herself…and if Mai had been able to see Naru she would have found him sitting at his desk laughing softly to himself with the warmest of warm smiles plastered to his beautiful face.

'Tomorrow…' they both said softly…

"I'll tell you that I love you…"

"Lost Before the Dawn- Epilogue"

-End-

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that all of you that voted for an epilogue are happy with that! And all of you that want a follow up story I hope you can tell where I am going with this and will look forward to it! Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
